Reconciliation
by red2007
Summary: Sequel to Lapses of Judgment - takes place post-Endgame, Kathryn & Chakotay are adjusting to life on Earth and planning their future but sometimes life has it's own agenda.  Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the beginning of my sequel to Lapses of Judgment. I have the entire story mapped out in my head and I'll continue to update as often as I can, this one will be much longer than the former. It takes place six months after Endgame but will bounce back and offer glimpses. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Characters and themes are property of Paramount, my interpretation is my own.

_**Reconciliation**_

Chapter One

*Six Months Post-Endgame*

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat alone in her office, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tossed the PADD she'd been reviewing, adding it to the growing pile on her desk. In an absurd stroke of irony their seven year excursion in the Delta Quadrant had kept she and her crew from the war with the Dominion—however their triumphant return and her subsequent promotion coincided with yet to be negotiated peace treaties and the Federation assisting the rebuilding of the Cardassian Empire. All the legal jargon and red tape made her eyes cross and were giving her an all too familiar migraine. She braced herself against the desk as she rose and walked over to the replicator.

"Decaf coffee, Black." Those words were painful and her face cringed as the computer materialized her futile attempt at fooling her body. As she took the cup, breathing in the all too deceptive aroma her assistant, Ensign Alicia Fields entered, three more PADDs in hand.

"Admiral you have an incoming message and Admiral Paris apologized but he needs to reschedule your lunch for either tomorrow or next week." She laid the PADDs down and turned for the door. "I'm still working on the arrangements for the trip to DS9 for the mediation—I should have them taken care of before you leave for the weekend."

"Thank you, Alicia. Tell Admiral Paris that next week will have to do." She returned, coffee in hand and eased herself back into her chair, hearing the familiar beeping of the comm on her console. She paused, waiting for the Ensign to leave before activating the transmission, breathing a relaxed sigh at the familiar sight of her former first officer.

"How's the weather in Arizona?" She asked him, her smile growing.

"Not quite as nice as San Francisco. It's actually getting a little windy—unseasonably cold. But we're braving it." Dimples—God, those dimples, she silently hoped when they were eighty that they would still have the same effect on her.

"How's the dig going? Find anything interesting yet?" Upon returning to the Alpha Quadrant Chakotay had received a commendation and pardon from Starfleet, retaining his rank but accepting a position as Director of Archaeology at the Academy. He had assembled a team for a two week excavation over the holiday break.

"Well it's not quite as exhilarating as finding a fossilized chordate in the caverns on Mars, but it's been interesting," he teased her. She returned his playful smile and gave a laugh at his reference.

"I'm sure if you need any assistance I could be convinced to transport down there and take over for you," she joked back.

"Not a chance. You aren't exactly in a position to be climbing over rocks and handling shovels." She nodded with a rub of her back—he wasn't kidding. "How are my girls, anyways?" His eyes danced with a sparkle.

"One is going through a growth spurt, the other is sore, overworked and exhausted," she responded running a hand over a slightly swollen stomach "I'm afraid I've only got another couple of weeks in standard uniform," she winced. Her baby bump had been easily concealed thus far but it was getting harder to make it through the day with the pressure on her waistline.

"Can I see?" His voice filled with excitement. He'd been gone for almost two weeks and though he'd be back in one more, the distance was wearing on him. Shaking her head a little, enjoying the enthusiasm she indulged him and stood up, giving him a clear view of the subtle five month bulge where their daughter was growing.

"You're beautiful, you know," he commented once she sat back down.

"And you are biased," she reminded.

"So what if I am?" He laughed. "Last time I checked, admiring your beautiful pregnant wife wasn't a crime."

"It might be when you can't do anything about it for another week," she suggested with a devilish grin.

"You know if these first years could handle themselves I'd be there in five minutes," he promised. His entire purpose for the dig had been such to introduce his new students to the structure of an organized excavation and offer a little experience. He'd made a point to steal away a few times a day to keep in contact and check up on Kathryn. This had been the longest they'd been apart since his first day on Voyager, it was an uncomfortable adjustment. "How's the house hunt going?"

"Ugh," she moaned, her hands returning to the bridge of her nose. "I know we want to be settled by the new year—but I wish you were here to help. I've got two more to check out this weekend—Phoebe's going with me."

"Good. Was that the information I got this morning?" His face filled with concern, "you can put it off if you want. I know you're tired and this trip has been stressing you out." He had no idea. Four days after he was scheduled to be home she was to be on her way to the meetings on DS9, alone. He had graciously offered to accompany her but she had assured him it wasn't necessary. Chakotay may be a Starfleet Officer and a completely different man than the one she was sent to capture almost eight years ago but Maquis or not, his presence wasn't necessary with all the Cardassians at the mediation. No matter how much she wished that wasn't the case, she couldn't ask him to endure that.

"No, we'll find something—maybe I'll even have it settled by the time you get home."

"So you'll be staying at your mother's this weekend?" He wondered and she nodded.

"I miss you," she admitted with a sigh. "We both do."

"One more week," he promised, reaching out to lay his fingertips on the display. At the sound of a shout his head spun around and he heaved a sigh. "Winds kicked up—I'll try to call you tonight. I love you, Kathryn." There was an earnest and longing in his voice at the end of his sentence.

"I know," she assured him. "I love you too," she spoke just as the transmission broke off. Taking another sip of her cooling coffee she leaned back in her chair and focused her gaze on the picture next to her screen.

The glowing faces of her senior staff all in dress uniforms brought a wistful memory to the forefront of her mind. Some days it felt like yesterday—today it could have been a lifetime ago.

_The gentle shudder of the massive ship relaxing on his landing gear—metal meeting rock had never felt so hopeful and yet so final. The then Captain heard her helmsman utter words that would stay with her—"We're home."_

_ With unshed tears clouding her eyes she'd watched one by one as her friends left the bridge._

_ All these people she never expected to have such a close-knit bond with. A definite, seemingly uneven mismatch, every one of them and watching them go she couldn't help but wonder if fate had intervened and sent them on the mission or if they all had simply risen to the challenges they were presented with._

_ She could think of no reason at all why in her previous life, because that's what it felt like, she would ever have been seen in the company of criminals and Maquis. But standing on that bridge, hand in hand with the man fate had chosen for her she felt it all come to a close. She'd been working and fighting for this point for seven years—she was supposed to be happier._

_ She finally had the only man she'd ever want at her side where he'd stayed from the beginning, she had family waiting outside the airlock… She had desperately wanted to see her mother, her sister –finally meet her brother-in-law and their two children, introduce them to the man she'd marry in a week._

_ As the turbo lift doors closed on the image of the new Paris family, Kathryn couldn't help remembering years of stories his father had told her. Now he was headed to introduce his wife and daughter to the Admiral. A fresh wave of emotions forced the tears down and Chakotay took her in his arms._

_ "It's really over." She wasn't sure if that was more a statement or a question, he wasn't either and he hugged her tighter, brushing her hair back with his hands._

_ "It is, but really it's just the beginning." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Harry is finally going to get that promotion. Tuvok's family is right outside—he'll be healed before you know it. Sev—Annika is about to set foot on Earth for the first time since she was six and she'll do it with a man at her side who you helped bring to her. The Doctor is going to be one of the most remembered and celebrated members of the medical community instead of a simple holographic doctor. Tom & B'Elanna are about to go bury a twenty year hatchet with his father and introduce his granddaughter to him. Do I need to go on?" She nodded on his shoulder._

_ "One more."_

_ "Ah yes, your first officer. Well he's the luckiest of them all. This amazing Captain who was sent to capture him ended up saving his life, numerous times and helped him let go of his anger and find peace. And once the pair finally steps off the ship—the whole universe is waiting for them and anything can happen, as long as she stays right by his side." She pulled away and looked straight into his eyes._

_ "You saved me too, again and again. You listened to me, you laughed with me, and you stood up to me— for me. I don't know how you stayed by my side all these years, I know I haven't made it easy, but we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I'm afraid I would have given up long ago." He interrupted with a shake of his head and she took a deep, cleansing breath. "What do you say we get the hell off this ship?" He broke her mischievous grin with a fervid kiss. When they broke he offered his arm._

_ "Shall we, Captain?"_

_ "Absolutely, Commander." The pair left the bridge and as they made their way through the corridors they beamed. Their crew, their family, lined the walls the entire length to the airlock and burst into cheers at the first sight of them. Along every step they heard thank yous and congratulations, stopped for hugs and handshakes._

_ They came around the final corner to their senior officers and row of Admirals waiting on a platform just outside the ship. Captain Janeway suddenly lost her breath at the sight of it all and as if on cue Chakotay reached down, taking her hand in his. He leaned over slightly whispering, "Together." She smiled slightly and with a slow, almost rehearsed move they took the step off the ship. There were flashes everywhere; cheers seemed to shake the complex. She quickly released her commander's hand to stand at attention in front of the Admirals. After a nod Admiral Owen Paris stepped forward, breaking the formality, his arms wide as he too pulled her into an embrace._

_ "Welcome home, Kathryn." He said with a kiss to her temple, tears threatening both their eyes._

_ "It's good to be back," she reassured them all—and herself. She turned slightly to reveal what she knew he'd been waiting for, extending her hand as Tom took a step forward._

_ "Hey, Dad." The sight of his son standing before him, a lieutenant in a Starfleet dress uniform didn't quite hold the weight it always had in his dreams—his hopes. No, it was the sight of a grown man with an arm around a beautiful woman as they all stared down at the miracle that was his granddaughter. His chest swelled with pride and he stepped forward pulling Tom into a long overdue embrace. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres." He said when they parted, taking the baby to free B'Elanna's arms. "And this is your granddaughter, Miral Kathryn Paris."_

_ No one in all the annals of Starfleet history would have believed the look of pure elation on the face of this formidable Admiral as he led the Voyager crew from their ship with his new granddaughter in his arms._

Kathryn had never seen his hardened exterior so vulnerable and radiant. She ran a finger over the baby in the picture. None of them had had a more perfect day than that. The reunion with her mother and sister—introducing them to her savior of seven years and announcing their engagement. Meeting the families of her crew, trying to explain to the entire assembly at the ensuing party that she had very little to do with their return, that she was confident no other crew could have done, become what they had and how she would cherish every moment of their journey for the rest of her life.

There was so much a part of her that for the longest time had been fighting the Delta Quadrant to get home to the life she had left behind. No matter how long she reflected, she couldn't pinpoint the day, the experience or the reason her life had taken on a whole new dimension. It wasn't her old life she'd gone home to. Somewhere over the years a new life—a new love, new friends, was what had been waiting for her. It was as if she was a completely different person and some days it was difficult to reconcile the two of them.

And yet at the same time, they both had melted together reminiscent of the blending of her two crews. Her family, overjoyed at her return and impending nuptials had welcomed Chakotay into the fold with open arms. All of the former Maquis from her crew had been honored and pardoned for their service to Starfleet, most of whom had chosen to retain their rank. And after a lengthy almost two months of debriefing had settled into their lives, keeping in contact as much as possible.

"Admiral?" A familiar voice broke her concentration. She looked up, shaking off her reverie to see B'Elanna standing in front of her desk.

"Oh, B'Elanna! I didn't even hear you come in," she exclaimed walking around her desk to give her friend a brief hug.

"So I noticed. Did I come at a bad time?" She sat down on the sofa when Kathryn gestured and joined her.

"No, not at all. Actually, I was just thinking about Voyagers return." She laid a hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. "I'm glad you stopped by. How's Miral?"

"Getting so big and bull-headed."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Kathryn joked, with a wry smile as the half-Klingon smirked.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" B'Elanna, Tom and very few others were the only ones who knew Kathryn and Chakotay were expecting, she hadn't even informed Starfleet yet. Given her age and in spite of the Doctors assurance that things were progressing smoothly they had decided to keep it to themselves until he made it back from the dig and her assignment at DS9 was completed. Of course they had informed her family and his sister but they'd grown even closer to Tom and B'Elanna sine they'd been back and Chakotay was too excited to keep it from her.

"I'm wonderful—tired, but feeling much better than a couple months ago." She laughed and rubbed her forehead in dismay remembering an incident toward the end of the debriefings, right after they'd found out she was pregnant. She'd almost let her lunch go on the briefing room table in the middle of an inquiry of the senior staff, but luckily was able to excuse herself in time, but not before her entire staff noticed and the conjectures began.

"How's Chakotay? I haven't heard from him since he left." Then she admitted, "I've been a little worried."

"I'm afraid I'm to blame for that, I apologize." Kathryn smiled and then hung her head. "He doesn't get much comm time and I seem to monopolize most of it. We went from seeing each other every single day to only being able to talk for a few minutes at a time. He's been really busy, but I know he's enjoying himself."

"You miss him horribly, don't you?"

"More than you know," Kathryn said with a laugh. "One more week."

"Is that your personal pep talk?"

"Of course." They both chuckled. "When he gets back we'll try to stop by and see everyone before I leave for DS9."

"Yeah, I meant to talk to you about that," B'Elanna replied as the mood changed. "Do you really think now is a good time to get mixed up with this absurd attempt at peace?" She didn't wait for a response but could tell Kathryn was perturbed. She'd heard this before, which was clear. "And are you really the one that has to do this? Doesn't Starfleet see this as a conflict of interest? They should send someone else."

"A conflict of whose interest, B'Elanna? Yours? I'm all for peace between Cardassia and Bajor—I always have been."

"You're married to a Maquis captain that you were sent to capture whose entire family was murdered by Cardassians—if that's not a conflict of interest I don't know what is!"

With a resigned sigh she replied, "I'm married to Chakotay. A Starfleet Commander, a professor, a good man—the Maquis don't exist anymore, B'Elanna. I know that's difficult—I know who you lost but things have to change. We can't always be fighting."

"I just don't want to see anything happen to you, or the baby. Or Chakotay. The Maquis may not be around anymore but the ideals and distrust is just as present as it ever was." B'Elanna gave up, she could tell there was no hope for her argument and she put her hand over Kathryn's. "Be careful. We've been through too much to have anything happen to you now." Kathryn pulled her into a hug.

"I will be careful, but there's nothing to worry about." She reassured her though Kathryn felt a slow uncertainty creeping from her insides. This, though not without danger, was a typical assignment. Yes, the trouble between Bajor and Cardassia were deep, gaping wounds, but she had faith that the Dominion War and eventual alliance from Damar's supporters had paved the first steps toward healing. She was determined to see it happen.

The Admiral was still repressing the doubts the next afternoon when Ensign Fields handed her a PADD with the arrangements for the excursion. In a little less than a week and a half she'd be transported to the space station with Admiral Ross and the rest of the team for mediations with the new leaders of Bajor and Cardassia. She believed in her heart of hearts that the deaths of Kai Winn, Dukat and Damar had been orchestrated by something more than sheer coincidence. The time for peace had finally come.

"You're going to miss your transport, Admiral." Alicia urged, again pushing her briefcase toward her. Kathryn was jolted from her distracting train of though and promptly stood, acknowledging the ensign with appreciation.

"Thank you, Alicia. Everything's set then?" At the Ensign's nod she smiled. "I'd like to think we got the hardest part out of the way, but next week is going to be a true test of our cramming abilities." She laid a hand on the young girls shoulder. "You've got a three day weekend; don't let it go to waste. Have some fun before I put you to work Monday morning." She offered a wry smile as she slipped into her coat.

"Yes, Admiral." The girl replied knowingly. "Enjoy your time with your family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The blue light swirled around her and right before it vanished every sense was assaulted by the reality of her surroundings. Readjusting her briefcase so she could pull her coat tighter, Kathryn squinted against the bright reflection of the sun off the light layer of snow all around her, thankful she'd been able to transport directly to her Indiana home as opposed to the transporter station a half-mile away.

As she took a moment to acclimate herself to her new environment she smiled, expelling stress and allowing the comforts of home to help her relax. She could see the remnants of the cornfield to her left, the smoke coming from the chimney—assurance of a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. She pushed the fence open and walked the familiar path, thankful that after all this time some things never changed.

"Mom?" She called once inside, taking off her coat as the warmth and smells of her childhood home welcomed her.

"In the kitchen, Sweetie," the definitive voice of Gretchen Janeway responded after a second. After pulling off her boots she wandered into the kitchen following the smells of pasta, herbs and brownies.

Her mother's back was facing the door as she worked feverishly at the counter, apron around her neck, flour on her cheek—her arms engrossed in the homemade sauce she was preparing. Kathryn sidled next to her, sliding an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Smells marvelous," Kathryn commented sneaking a slice of tomato. Her mother dusted off her hands on her apron and turned to survey her daughter with an anxious and critical eye.

"You look exhausted. Haven't you been sleeping well?" She released Kathryn's hands and placed her own on the bulge of her daughter's stomach. "You're definitely coming along, aren't you?" Kathryn wasn't sure if her mother was speaking to her or the baby but she grinned anyways.

"She certainly is. And it's hard to sleep while Chakotay's gone. I might need you to start calling me at midnight and remind me to stop working if I'm going to make it another week without him." She glanced around, realizing the quiet. "Where's Phoebe? I was sure they'd beat me."

"She had to stop by the gallery at the last minute. They should be here shortly. And midnight is still too late to go to sleep, whether your husband is gone or not." The elder Janeway informed her, turning back to her cooking.

"Can I do anything to help?" Kathryn asked, ignoring the remark.

"Absolutely, grab yourself a cup of tea, have a seat and tell me what's going on this weekend and how my son-in-law is doing." Kathryn sighed, attempting to hide her relief. Not only was she relishing the idea of being off her feet, her mother was no stranger to Kathryn's repeatedly failed attempts with any culinary endeavor. She made herself a cup of peppermint tea and collapsed into a dining chair, bringing her feet up to rest on another.

"Thanks, Mom." She took a hearty sip and began. "I was hoping to relax a little this weekend but I've got two more houses to see. One of them looks promising—I'm just so sick of the search. I'd almost just be willing to keep our apartment in San Francisco if it weren't for this little one." She ran her palm over her abdomen as she felt a little flutter, a smile creeping around the corners of her mouth. "I just don't want us to raise her so close to headquarters. I loved my childhood—the freedom of nature, running in the fields, climbing trees…"

"I'm glad you finally see why your father and I wanted to stay out here. I know you and your sister fought us almost every step of the way, but you both turned out better than we could have expected. I know you and Chakotay will be just as lucky as we were."

"It wasn't easy, Mom, and we didn't get it at the time, but it's been my experience that anything worth having takes work." She paused to drink her tea and continued. "Actually, one of the houses is on a good deal of land—it's a retrofitted log cabin." She sighed, allowing her mind to be transported back to New Earth and Chakotay's excitement about the prospect of building them their own log cabin. Once she'd seen it was for sale she'd jumped—she had passed by and admired it ever since she was young. She had purposefully not sent Chakotay the picture with the data, hoping it would be the one and that she could surprise him if it was. "It's about halfway to the old Johnson house from here. It's beautiful. When Chakotay and I were on New Earth we loved the manual labor. I know we had little distraction and all the time in the world then, but I'd like to have a little piece of that back." A huge commotion following the sound of the front door brought their conversation to a halt.

"Leo! Boots!" Boomed a stern, unmistakably Janeway voice from the front room. There was an high pitch squeal that could only be from the tiny wet feet snapping to a halt then a crash as he dropped to the floor in submission. Kathryn's face broke into a proud and blissful grin while Gretchen dumped the last of her ingredients into a pan on the stove and washed her hands.

"Aunt Kathy!" Came a soprano squeak as the sound of a thousand elephants thundered through the house in her direction. At the mention of her name Kathryn shrugged away the conditioned shiver that ran through her body. She'd only been around the kids for six months and in her absence Phoebe had insisted they refer to her as 'Aunt Kathy'. Of course she'd been trying to recondition her mind and body to associate the title with her god-son but anytime she heard those words she felt herself snapping her head around in desperate search for the senior Q.

'He's not here,' she reminded herself as four small arms wrapped themselves around her legs and waist. She forced herself to refocus her thoughts, dropping to her knees and gathering her five and six year old nephews in a tight embrace.

Phoebe came walking around the corner, her husband Tim Alstead following close behind. The woman was a true beauty, she always had been—taller than Kathryn with long brown light curls and her mother's piercing brown eyes, but she was clearly a Janeway. Her stance, her speech, the air about her was just as obviously commanding and poised as her mother and sister. Tim, Kathryn vaguely remembered from before she'd captained Voyager—they'd met but the relationship had blossomed in Kathryn's absence with their marriage and a year later the birth of Remy.

"You are getting so big!" Phoebe exclaimed pulling her sister into a fierce hug, kissing her cheek. "Looks like you're taking pretty good care of my niece."

"I'm doing my best, I promise." She leaned over and gave Tim a loose hug, accepting a kiss on her cheek. "How's the gallery? Mom said you had to make a stop."

"Oh, you know your sister. Can't take a weekend off without making sure everything is in place. Not a frame out of line," Tim mocked.

"No, that's Kathryn's department. I just wanted to make sure Girard had everything ready for the exhibit opening Saturday." She rolled her eyes giving him a little shove. "He's never handled it by himself before. I'm allowed to be a little nervous."

"Well I understand that. The first week Chakotay scheduled Harry Kim the con on the night shift I swear I slept in my ready room." She joked, sending Phoebe a sympathetic grin.

"Speaking of which, how is my brother-in-law these days?" Phoebe wondered, helping her boys set the dining room table. Kathryn grabbed a stack of silverware and followed.

"Far away…but enjoying himself, I'm sure."

"He's done next week, right?" Tim asked, helping the boys to their seats as Kathryn nodded. "Isn't this the longest you've been apart since you met?"

Kathryn plopped into her seat, "Don't remind me. We practically lived together for seven years—it's quite the adjustment. I'm just hoping I get back from DS9 quickly so I don't have to endure another three weeks without him."

The table was filled and the smells were almost intoxicating. The conversation flowed from Chakotay's work to the children's extracirriculars to the house hunt and their childhood friends and neighbors. From the outside they were just like any other family but they shared a unique bond—an amazingly unmistakable appreciation and gratefulness for one another and their ability to spend time together.

In the weeks and months after Voyagers disappearance, following the memorial services, Phoebe and Tim had relocated to Indiana to help Gretchen and heal as a family. The strain of prematurely losing both a husband and daughter had aged the woman considerably.

_ The knock on the door almost sent Gretchen Janeway out of her skin and she dropped the book she had been reading. Clutching her chest she glanced at the door, about to steady her breathing, the sight of the Admiral at the door caused her to stop breathing all together. She closed her eyes, images of the two previous unannounced visits of Admiral Owen Paris. She instinctively began to wonder what fresh hell he could possibly bestow upon her having already informed her of the loss of her husband and daughter. Rising from the chair she forced herself to resume breathing, reminding herself that Phoebe and her family were safe and sound a couple miles away. She was too preoccupied with keeping herself calm to notice the smile and gleam in the man's eyes._

_ "Owen," she acknowledged as she opened the door and moved to admit him. "You know how I feel about your unannounced visits."_

_ "Sorry, Gretchen. This required a personal touch." Still ignoring his face her heart dropped and she began questioning her earlier conversation with Phoebe about their plans for the week. "Besides, I wouldn't pass up the chance to finally bring you some good news for once." The elderly woman's head snapped up—she searched his eyes with desperation._

_ "Good news?" She began as Owen took the woman's shoulders gently._

_ "She's alive, Gretchen." He instinctively moved his hands under her arms, thinking she might collapse and ushered her to the couch just to be safe._

_ "But what—how? Where is she?" She demanded. He took her hands in his and began the story._

_ "We've spoken with her Emergency Medical Hologram that she was able to relay to one of our ships using a communications net. It seems the anomaly that had been sweeping through the Badlands had been pulling ships into the Delta Quadrant."_

_ "The Delta Quadrant! That's on the other side of the galaxy!" She gasped, unsure how this was supposed to be good news._

_ "The ship is in excellent condition, she lost almost a quarter of her crew in the process but she's doing fine—I know it's not the same but you know she won't give up until she gets home" Gretchen stood and began pacing._

_ "You said this anomaly pulled ships, plural. What ships? What about Tom? What about the ship she was sent to capture?"_

_ "Tom is fine—he wasn't injured and the doctor said he's fitting in quite well. The other ship was destroyed but its remaining crew was merged with Voyagers crew—from what I understand Kathryn and Chakotay have blended the two beautifully into a single Starfleet crew with the sole purpose of making it home."_

_ "Chakotay? Isn't that the professor who left to join the Maquis—the captain she was sent to capture? This whole thing doesn't make an ounce of sense, Owen. I don't like it."_

_ "Yes, his crew was stranded and they had to join forces. I met Chakotay years ago, you know Starfleet's official position on the Maquis but personally, I may have done what he did if I was in his shoes. His entire family was killed on Dorvan V by Cardassians. He only resigned when Starfleet refused to get involved. I think anyone would be tempted in that situation."_

_ "But a ship full of Maquis, not only is she thousands of light-years away in an uncharted part of space, she's got to Captain these people all alone." When her voice cracked and a tear fell the Admiral pulled her close._

_ "She's not alone, Gretchen. She still has Tuvok, Tom and the doctor has assured us that her first officer has been very supportive of her." There was a curiosity in his tone that she couldn't miss._

_ "Who, Cavit? Wasn't that his name? I thought she never really liked him much."_

_ "Not Cavit, he was lost with the deceased crew." He paused surreptitiously—the gleam returning. "She made Chakotay her first officer. No doubt for the health of the crew while they were transitioning them together. It was a perfectly logical choice. He's an Academy graduate, has command experience. I know his actions of late don't speak volumes, but he's very loyal."_

_ "Why do I get the feeling you're tiptoeing around something? Tell me everything."_

_ "To be very honest, the first time I met Chakotay he reminded me of Justin, loyal, driven—very smart and instinctive. The EMH praised the command team without fail, said their friendship and chemistry on the bridge has helped to make Voyager a family." At this she pulled back and held up her hand in objection._

_ "Owen are you telling me she's gotten herself involved with this man—her first officer? That doesn't sound like my Katie, 70,000 light-years or not. She would never have a relationship with a member of her crew. And what about Mark?"_

_ "Mark's been married for four months and I'm not saying they're involved—I know Katie too. I'm just saying, it wouldn't surprise me, that's all."_

_ "I don't like it, Owen. I don't like it one tiny bit. Don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed to hear she survived. I'm relieved, but you're telling me she's going to live the rest of her life on that ship. No real family to speak of, Lord only knows what dangers she'll run into and then by the time the ship does get home we'll both be long gone. She'll never marry, never be a mother, never meet her nephews or see her sister again. You'll forgive me if I'm not more excited about this." He stood up and took Gretchen's face in his hands—looking straight into her eyes, his expression filled with compassion and friendship._

_ "We both know Katie. We know how determined she is and how much she hates to fail. Her devotion is astounding—she'll never give up, never give in and she's not going to rest until she sees that ship docked at Utopia Plenetia. She's smart and ingenious—she'll use every means at her disposal to get home to you. And now that we know they are all safe, we won't tire of finding new ways to communicate, to get to them or speed up their journey. I know how you're feeling. My heart aches for Tom, and we didn't exactly part on the best of terms. I'm not proud of how he's handled his life but Kathryn saw something in him, something I missed and now he's taken over as her chief helmsman. Our children will make it through this and I'm confident it won't take them seventy years to do it." He paused and reached for a PADD in his pocket, handing it to her. "This might help you."_

_ "From Kathryn?" She asked, breathless and tears fell as he nodded, sitting back down._

Captain Kathryn Janeway, USS Voyager

To: Gretchen Janeway, Bloomington, IN

Mom,

I can only imagine what the last four years have been like for you, I'm so sorry. I never would have dreamed of putting you through this again, and I know these aren't ideal conditions but I'm doing just fine—better than fine.

I miss you. And Phoebe. I sit in my ready room some days and watch the stars imagining I'm just a couple days away from you. I imagine waking up to the sunrise streaming through the window of my room, the smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon rolls, sitting in a blanket on the porch watching the first snow fall.

I wish I could tell you I'll be home sooner, I'm sorry I'm not there. I had to make a choice. A choice I've debated every day since we got here. But you have to believe I did what was right—anytime I doubt myself I think of our new Ocaampan friend Kes—I think of what would have happened to her people if we'd taken the easy way home. Our immediate attempt to return would have likely put an end to their civilization; I would never have been able to live with myself. You and Daddy raised me to do the right thing, no matter how hard it is to live with.

Some days it's nearly impossible to live with but as hard as it has been I can't believe the good that has come from this experience. We've made first contact with so many new species, made some wonderful friends, some unfortunate enemies but nothing this crew can't handle.

If you'd told me before I left for this mission that I'd be working nearly seamlessly side by side with a crew of Maquis I would have told you you were mad. I'm so proud of them, Mom. I've never seen a ship run so beautifully, become such a family. I credit Chakotay, my first officer for most of it. He had no reason to trust me but from the very beginning he has put the crew and I first, supporting me to his crew and mine, helping to make us a cohesive unit. His loyalty to me, to our mission, to who he is—we never would have made it this far without him.

This hasn't been easy on me, Captain Janeway 24/7—I get so tired and overworked sometimes. Too much coffee, too little food, too little sleep—that's when I appreciate Chakotay the most. You would too; he handles me, better than anyone I've ever known. He takes my bridge shifts, offers his replicator rations, time on the holodeck so I can unwind. Sometimes, rarely but still sometimes I'm almost grateful we ended up in this predicament. It's not ideal but we've all forged friendships that would have been impossible in any other circumstance. I can't imagine my life without this family.

They are, however, a far cry from you, I miss you terribly. I promise you, Mom—I'll be home as soon as I can. And I'll have plenty of friends and stories to share with you.

I don't know how soon I'll be able to hear back from you—I have a bad feeling about this communication net, but I'll use whatever I can to finally hear from you. And who knows, maybe in the next few years I'll be able to call you—you never know out here.

Please tell Phoebe that I miss her horribly and pass along my love. And if you run into Mark—congratulate him for me. I put him on the back burner for twelve years, he deserves to be happy. And someday, when I'm home, so do I—and I plan to.

I love you so much.

—Kathryn

_ Gretchen pushed the PADD onto the table and leaned back in her seat taking it all in. Her Kathryn, taking one hundred and fifty people's needs all on her shoulders. Ignoring her needs, her desires out of a sense of duty and guilt. She could picture Kathryn worrying herself sick, fighting recklessly to fulfill her promise._

_ "She's incredible. Infuriating," she started eliciting a chuckle from the Admiral. "She's her father." She let out a long, sad sigh. "And there may be some truth to your theory about her first officer. But you're wrong."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "If he's really as devoted as you say—not until she gets home. Katie isn't capable of putting what she wants ahead of her crew. She's all Starfleet, you know that. She has been since she was a toddler. Duty, protocol…it's her way, Owen. She's the queen of prioritizing but never for her own benefit. She's right though, I owe him a thank you—thank the Lord someone out there is taking care of her while she neglects herself."_

_ "I'd bet you the case of cabernet in your basement that it happens sooner, they have a long trip ahead of them. She may be all Starfleet, but she's human and so is he." Owen was confident, yes he had known Kathryn for years but this was one bet he'd almost stake his reputation on._

_ "You're on. And _when_ they get home and then get together you have to arrange a month's leave so I can enjoy my daughter. Agreed?" She raised an eyebrow at the gambler, this was one bet that was never going to land in his favor. No one in the universe knew her daughter like she did. Not Phoebe, Justin, Mark, even her father and certainly not Owen Paris—although she had a sneaking suspicion that this first officer could give her a run for her money._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to have Chapter Four up by next weekend :)

Chapter Three

Once dinner was finished and cleaned up the group moved into the living room and gathered around the fireplace. Remy and Leo had convinced their parents and grandmother to play an old board game while Kathryn relaxed and observed from the couch.

She pulled a blanket close and began gently nudging her stomach in response to the little flutters and kicks she had started feeling a couple days before. Though they were barely noticeable externally she couldn't wait to share it with Chakotay.

She leaned her head back with a sigh, wondering what he was doing. They were about to lose daylight in Arizona and she pictured him ordering around a handful of teenagers, instructing them on closing down the operation for the night. Then he'd begin cataloguing the finds of the day, plotting their strategy for the next days work. Once they were inside for the night he would call and she couldn't wait to hear his voice.

On a whim she reached over to the end table grabbing her comm. PADD. She was certain there would be nothing new; she just wanted to hear his voice. Smiling at her family, still engrossed in the game, she excused herself to the kitchen, pouring a cup of tea as she activated the PADD. To her surprise, there was one new audio only message Chakotay had sent a few hours earlier.

"Hello Kathryn. I tried to catch you in your office but you'd already gone. I'm afraid I'm working on some plans and I won't be able to call you this evening. I hope you have a wonderful time at your mothers and I promise we'll speak very soon. I love you." She turned off the PADD, clutching it to her chest and fought off a wave of tears.

Determined to regain control she set the PADD down on the counter, taking a few deep breaths as she turned to face the window over the sink. 'One more week,' she reminded herself again, staring through the glass at the large moon and the shadows it cast over the remnants of the cornfield. It was so peaceful there at night and she was tempted to take a blanket to the porch and let the chill of the December weather calm her down. Deciding against it she groaned, sipping her tea and leaning against the sink. The soothing sounds of laughter from the other room were interrupted by a quiet but definitive tapping from the back door. Confused, she set down the mug and gradually made her way to the doors, unsure who would be out at that time of night. It had to be below twenty degrees and no one ever used the back door as an entrance. Her confusion however turned to elation when she caught a glimpse of the familiar dimples smiling at her from the porch and she threw open the doors with reckless abandon.

"Mind if I come in? It's pretty cold out here." He began to enter but she'd thrown her arms around his neck, stopping him in his place. He lifted her up welcoming her enthusiasm before covering her lips with his own in a deep, anxious kiss. "God I've missed you," he exclaimed when they parted. Before setting her back down he took a few steps inside, closing the doors behind him.

"I just saw your message, what are you doing here?" She demanded, her voice full of anticipation and bewilderment. She noted the duffel bag he was carrying, "how long will you be here, do you have to go back?" He pulled her in for another embrace, her surprise was evident and he relished in it.

"The other professors offered to finish out the rest of the week for me and as much as I felt I should have stayed, I don't think I would have been able to. Let's call it a perk of being in charge." He cupped her cheek in his hand, kissing her again. "Are you okay with some more company this weekend? Do you think your mother will mind?" Kathryn stifled a laugh.

"I'm sure she won't and even if she did—well, let's just say I think she'll be relieved." She reached up to trace his tattoo. "We've missed you," she assured him, taking a step back to reveal her stomach. He dropped his bag, slipped his boots off and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Look at you—I can't believe it's only been two weeks!" A tear threatened the corner of Kathryn's eye watching him lay his hands against the bulge and begin whispering to his daughter. She ran a hand through his hair while he continued and then rested his forehead against her stomach. A moment later his head shot up after he felt a soft, subtle bump hit his head. Kathryn gasped and covered her mouth in amazement, then she nodded and broke into a grin. "Was that? Did she just…"

"Kick you in the head, yeah. She did." She took his hand and slid it over, pressing it softly against her. They felt another jump. "She missed you—she's been pretty active today." They stood another minute or two until he could no longer contain his emotions. He gathered Kathryn in his arms, kissing her and swinging her around.

Phoebe heard the commotion in the kitchen and was about to go investigate when Gretchen held out her hand to stop her. She took Phoebe's hand in hers and knowingly mouthed the word, "Chakotay." Her eyes widened and she leaned closer to her mother.

"Did you know he was coming?" She whispered, hoping the kids would ignore and the couple could have some time alone.

"No. I wasn't aware—neither was she. But it doesn't surprise me at all, that man would move heaven and Earth to be with your sister."

"What man, Grandma?" Remy broke in, looking up with innocent curiosity. The jig was up.

"Uncle Chakotay." At the mention of his name both boys jumped, forgetting they were in the middle of a game.

"Uncle Kotay!" Squealed Leo as he tore into the kitchen. Chakotay heard, broke into a smile and turned just in time to catch the boy who sprung into his arms

"Hey guys!" He called, pulling them both up into his arms.

"Aunt Kathy didn't tell us you were coming." Remy scolded him as they both were returned to their feet.

"Aunt Kathy didn't know I was coming—I surprised her." He tousled the boy's hair and reached over to hug Phoebe and shake Tim's hand.

"And what a surprise it is." Gretchen exclaimed, engulfing him in a warm embrace as he kissed her cheek. "It's about time somebody distract Katie. You, my dear are the only person who can." Dimples flashed and he reached back to squeeze Kathryn's hand while she rolled her eyes in dismay.

"I'll do my best," he promised, lifting Leo into his arms and carrying him to the living room. "Tell me, what's new, boys?"

We were beating Mom, Dad and Grandma at a board game," said Remy as he began rearranging the game pieces that had fallen askew in their excitement.

"Mommy said you were in Arizona digging," said Leo when Chakotay sat them down on the couch, Kathryn joining them. "Did you find any bones?"

"No bones this time, just some very curious rocks," he embellished with a playful tone of voice. "How are you enjoying school this year?" Leo gave an exaggerated sigh.

"School is fun but the kids don't like me."

"I find that hard to believe," he replied.

"I'm afraid Leo is very proud of his family. He likes to 'impress' people with stories of Voyager and his fearless Aunt and Uncle," Phoebe explained with a shake of her head.

"They don't believe me. They don't think you met the Borg Queen, Aunt Kathy. Some of them don't even believe we're related." The child crossed his arms and began to pout. Kathryn gathered him in her arms, placing a kiss on his head.

"Well that just won't do." She assured him. "Because we are related and I have met the Borg Queen—twice. So no need for the long face, Cadet. What do you suppose we should do about it?" Her response encouraged a prideful smile and she could see the wheels of his mind turning.

"Katie, should you really be encouraging this?" Her sister wondered, casting a look of derision in their direction.

"Absolutely. He has a problem; we need to find a solution." She gave Leo a nudge. "What'll it be, sir?"

"Well, you could take me to school tomorrow. Walk me into my class and everything. That'll show them." He turned to look at Chakotay, pointing up at him. "You too, everyone knows you cuz of your tattoo." They all could see he was pleased with his solution and the former command team stole an amused glance.

"What do you think, Commander? Should we risk it?" He reached over and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger before turning back to the boy between them.

"I think it's a brilliant plan…if your parents don't mind," he directed to Leo who anxiously looked from one parent to the next.

"Me too? Can you drop me at my class too?" Remy spoke up, not wishing to be left out of the plan.

"As long as you're sure you don't mind," Tim began after conferring silently with his wife. "Then I guess it's okay with us." Both boys jumped to throw their arms around their parents in thanks and Kathryn stole the opportunity to scoot closer to her husband.

"Though it occurs to me," Gretchen broke in, "that you all might want to get home if you plan on having such an eventful morning. You boys are no doubt going to need a good night's sleep if you're going to field so many questions tomorrow."

"Yes, Grandma." They replied in unison, forcibly suppressing their joy.

The group said their goodbyes and Phoebe gave Chakotay the details of their morning school routine. Once they had gone the instant silence of the house was deafening and yet peaceful.

"Well, I've had quite the eventful day," Gretchen stated, returning back into the living room. She leaned over hugging and kissing the pair. "I think I'll turn in early tonight." She glanced at Chakotay with a wicked grin. "Get her to bed at a decent hour, if you please."

"Mom!" Kathryn exclaimed, a blush creeping up her neck. Chakotay however grinned, flashing his dimples and kissed her temple.

"You don't have to worry about that. Sleep well." Gretchen smiled at him and climbed the stairs leaving them alone on the couch. "I figure we have a pretty full day tomorrow, we probably should try to get at least a little sleep tonight." He pulled her close, leaning them both to lay together, her head on his chest, his hand on her stomach.

"I still can't believe you're here." She craned her neck and kissed his lips softly. "Have I thanked you yet, for surprising me?"

"You're welcome, though it was as much for my benefit as it was yours. I know we're adults with responsibilities but I never would have made it three weeks." He ran his fingers over her hair and caressed her check. "Tell me what you've been up to without me."

"I've talked to you every day since you left—I'm not sure what you don't know."

"Ok, tell me about our crew. I feel as though I'm out of the loop, you're the only one I've had contact with for two weeks. Well aside from some stuffy yet generous old professors and a handful of eighteen year olds."

"Actually I do have some news on that front. I talked to Sam the other day, it seems she and her husband are expecting a boy in about eight months. She's overjoyed."

"That's wonderful! Our kids will be right about the same age. How does Naomi feel, she'll be a great deal older than him," he pointed out, knowing full well that his concern was likely unwarranted. Naomi Wildman was no doubt the most resilient child he'd ever come into contact with and Kathryn laughed at the notion.

"As she would say, she'll adapt. I tell you, I love the relationship that has developed between Naomi and Annika but I wonder if it's beneficial for her to spend so much time. You know she went to a costume party dressed as a drone? I thought Gres was going to have a heart attack." They both laughed heartily. Gres, Sam's husband had been adapting well to fatherhood but some of his daughter's actions seemed reminiscent of Voyager inside jokes.

"Well, I suppose if you haven't lived through what we've lived through it might be a little harder to grasp the humor of it all."

"You may be right." She paused, mentally running through important events to relay. "Speaking of Annika, she and Axum are officially sworn in and assigned to the cybernetics division. And if I'm not mistaken, there may be a wedding in their future." Chakotay smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? My buddy Axum is finally going to pop the question? Good for him; and her. A baby and a Borg wedding—that'll teach me to go away for a couple weeks. Anything else I should know about?" At this he felt Kathryn sigh and when she spoke up her tone had obviously shifted.

"If you do ever go away again, can you make a point to call B'Elanna at least once?" Kathryn rolled slightly, placing her chin on his chest to prop herself up and meet his eyes. "She was worried about you." He cupped her cheek as a show of support and apology.

"Was she a bother? I know how headstrong she can be. Did she comm you often?"

"A couple times, and she came to see me once." He started to apologize but she raised her hand to stop him. "I love B'Elanna—she's like a sister or daughter to me and she is my friend. That's not the problem. It's just you know when she gets an idea into her head… I just needed you there to muzzle her." Chakotay, confused, waited patiently for her to explain, which she finally did after a labored sigh. "She's not just worried about you. She's worried about me—which I appreciate. I just wish she wasn't so vocal about it."

"The mediations?" Kathryn nodded.

"The mediations. She thinks I'm in danger, that my being assigned is a conflict of interest and that the Maquis are alive and kicking. She let it go eventually but it's still nagging me." She moved to sit, bringing him with her, holding his hands in her own. "Am I being naïve?"

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and tried to find his response quickly; a response befitting a supportive Admiral's spouse but that subtly conveyed his own desire to accompany her and be her protector. B'Elanna wasn't the only one with her concerns and it didn't stem from his distrust of all things Cardassian. A peace summit between the oppressors and the oppressed on a Cardassian built space station now under Federation and Bajoran control. The wife of a former Maquis who had rejoined Starfleet going with Admiral Ross to head up the proceedings—he was more than a little wary, but she was committed and stubborn, 'What can I do but support her?' He asked himself.

"Chakotay—I asked if I'm being naïve," she redirected.

"I've never known Kathryn Janeway to be of the naïve sort. You're dedicated, and I admire that. Peace is a necessity if everyone involved can reach common ground."

"Do you think it's possible?"

"Anything's possible—I just don't think a treaty always inspires everyone. Just do me a favor, will you?" She cocked her head and became curious. "Have Ensign Fields assign a few extra security details to monitor the station. Just as a precaution. And make it public. If people hear it's more secure, it may discourage any acts of rebellion on either side." She knew what his restraint was costing him and she loved him for it. He stood by and watched her willingly put herself in harm's way on more than one occasion but the stakes were higher now and she couldn't just shrug off the guilt that plagued her. Her obstinence was forcing him to suppress his fear for their child. He understood her, but she knew if anything happened to them he wouldn't survive it.

"I promise. First thing Monday morning." She kissed him again, hoping to bring an end to the discussion and their lips were interrupted by her ensuing yawn.

"You haven't been sleeping well," he observed, obviously amused by the display.

"Of course—can you honestly say that you have?" She wondered, running a hand along his chest, tracing circles through the fabric.

"Probably not." He brought the hand from stomach and placed it on her cheek, applying gentle pressure as his thumb ran along her cheekbone. His dark brown eyes burrowed into her deep blue ones and the corner of her mouth twitched as she saw his eyes widen briefly. "Perhaps we should get you to bed then?" His thumbs moved to graze her lips as a wide smile erupted beneath them. She couldn't be coy, like she'd intended, her desire was too strong to mask any longer and her lips charged his hungrily. He chuckled lightly beneath her as he ran one hand down her back, the other in her hair while their lips continued to dance together.

"Upstairs," she murmured, finally breaking free to breath. He nodded, helping her up from the couch and then pulled her to him, kissing her again, brushing his lips along her jaw and back behind her ear, her groans of delight offering encouragement. He stopped suddenly and pulled himself back, a devilish grin forming as she stumbled, regaining her balance. She had felt the heat of her excitement filling every corner of her body when he'd released her, teasing. She met his wicked stare and walked straight to the stairs, pausing momentarily to brandish her own mischievous smile and gesture innocently for him to follow. He was on her heels in a moment, grasping for her as they bounded the steps, trying to be quiet. He finally caught up to her right before she had the door open and he reached out to push it shut, pinning her and spinning her to face him, his mouth claiming her neck, rounding her collar bone as their hands explored each other. Kathryn relinquished her hold on his shirt and fumbled around behind her for the door knob. They never broke contact once as they slide their way into her bedroom and pulled the door closed. Sleep would eventually find them but only after they'd made up for lost time.


	4. Chapter 4

This came a lot faster than I anticipated. So now maybe I'll have Chapters 5 & 6 up by the end of the week. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Kathryn shook her head, laughing in utter amusement at the morning's events. They walked toward the transport she'd borrowed from her mother arm in arm. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that Leo had been reading our logs. I hadn't realized the reports had been so detailed." They had dropped the boys off at school as promised and it had turned into quite the production once the interrogation from Leo's classmates began. His teacher had barely been able to bring order and after the command team obliged Kathryn finally had to assure the kids that Leo would be more than capable of fielding the rest of their questions.

"He's proud of his aunt. He loves you." Chakotay said, putting his arm around her.

"It's nice to use this ridiculous celebrity to someone's advantage," she joked as they slid into the vehicle.

"So where to?" He wondered. She'd had a whole weekend planned for herself and he wasn't sure what it would hold for the two of them.

"Breakfast, then a couple appointments." She smiled to herself heading down the street to a small local bakery. He ran in to get coffee and some pastries while she waited and thanked the Gods that he had shown up. She'd encouraged Phoebe to stay with Tim so she and Chakotay could spend the day together. They had two houses to look at and she'd been trying to figure out which order she wanted him to see them. He still had no idea what he was in for and she was having difficulty containing her anticipation for his reaction.

"Here you are, my dear." He handed her a cup of steaming goodness. "Live it up—it's the last caffeine you'll see today." She sent him a look of disdain.

"One more reason to be excited about the birth of our child—Mommy can finally get a proper fix." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You ready?" They turned down a street leading away from downtown, a few buildings and houses interspersed with trees gradually thinning out the farther they got.

"So, tell me about these houses we're going to look at, which one do you like better?" She'd been waiting for this; suppressing the bubble of glee in her she steeled herself, shaking her head adamantly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I want you going in with no preconceptions. Give me your honest opinion of both. We won't be moving into a house because you want me to be happy—we both have to agree." She hadn't intentionally slipped her captain's mask back on, but his raised eyebrows and enamored expression told her she wasn't fooling him—she never could.

"I get it," he smiled. He knew her too well. "You already have your mind made up."

She stopped the vehicle in front of an attractive two story house, quickly escaping to meet him around in front of it. They could tell it was older, but well kept. He took her hand as they walked through an opening in a split-rail fence that encompassed the large yet modest yard. In front of them stood their potential future home, smaller than she'd pictured with some sort of tan colored aluminum siding, a generous porch leading to the front door where Julia, their realtor was waiting. Upon their approach she greeted the couple and pressed in the code allowing them access.

"I'll be down here," she informed them making her way into the living room. Kathryn had been at this the entire time Chakotay had been away and they both had seen a few before that, Julia knew the routine. They knew what they wanted and so she was often there to simply let them explore.

They entered the foyer that felt like a room in and of itself, walls on all sides leading through the house. They passed through the rooms together, neither saying much, just taking it all in. The first floor held the living room, dining area and a large, well-equipped kitchen as well as a utility room. There was nothing spectacular about it aside from the small fireplace.

"Not a lot of open natural light," mumbled Chakotay as if he hadn't meant to actually speak. Kathryn turned, searching his face and when he realized he'd spoken he added, "We can always take down some walls."

They combed through the rest of the space and climbed the stairs in search of the bedrooms. The master was to the left and when they entered the light that had been missing from downstairs shone brightly through a huge decorative picture window. The room was a good size with a large walk-in closet on one side and a full bathroom on the other.

"Well that won't do," Kathryn informed him as she stared at a tub smaller than the one in her quarters on Voyager. Filled with only a mild disappointment she scanned the bathroom realizing there was really no place to replace it with a 'real' one. She felt Chakotay's body shudder as he laughed behind her.

"Do we really need to see the rest of the house then? Or would you have me build you another one to keep out in the backyard?"

"I know we haven't really seen it all, but what do you think?" She asked, watching him walk over to the window, surveying the yard. There was an older shed in the back corner and a small underdeveloped garden in the other. There were trees, a few able to be climbed, deposited throughout and a quaint brick pathway meandering through.

"It's…nice." Such a horrible word but he was at a loss. He knew as soon as they walked through the front doors that she was burying the lead. Nothing about this house exuded Kathryn and he was almost sure she'd brought him here just to keep him guessing.

"It's a little farther from Mom and Phoebe's but closer to school and the city." She informed him as he came up beside her. He leaned into her, his lips right beside her ear.

"Show me the real house, Kathryn," he whispered and she threw her arms up.

"Do you always have to spoil it? Am I really that transparent?" She turned to face his sheepish grin and rolled her eyes.

"To anyone else, not a chance." He took her in his arms and kissed her. "But I've had almost eight years of practice." They kissed again until she playfully pushed him away, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, let's go." They descended the stairs and paused in the living room. "The jig is up," she told Julia. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time with this one." The group exited the house in the direction of the transports.

"No worries," Julia replied with a laugh. "It was a valiant attempt. I'll meet you there."

"This next one must be pretty special for you to go to all this trouble," he observed once they were on their way.

"I hope so," she replied, steeling herself for the rest of the ride, not wanting to give anything else away. When she could see it from a distance through the barren trees her breath caught in her throat. Chakotay noticed and followed the direction of her gaze, his expression instantly reflecting her incredulity.

"Oh, Kathryn!" He exclaimed as they came to a stop in the driveway, both of them unable to look away.

They stood; jaws dropped staring in wonder at the large log and stone cabin, surrounded by trees and a wrap-around porch. He could already tell that natural light wouldn't be an issue, noting a few wall length windows and the clear view to the interior.

Julia had clearly beaten them and had started a fire inside the house, evident by the tufts of smoke gliding from the chimney. The house seemed bigger than Kathryn remembered, noticing the deck that had been built on the back of the house and she had never seen the upstairs balcony overhead resting on two thick wooden columns.

Chakotay followed the fence through the yard but he couldn't find the end anywhere in sight without a hike so he turned back to the house and caught a glimpse of a stream about a half-mile back. "Talk about burying the lead," he told himself before he caught up to her. "How many acres?"

"Five," she smiled, taking his hand in hers and leading him around to the front door. "You ready?"

Taking a deep breath they pushed the heavy front door open and entered a massive, beautiful great room. In comparison to the former the only walls breaking up this space belonged to a grand staircase that greeted them once they walked in. The fire was crackling off to their left from an oversized stone fireplace warming up the open, unfurnished space.

Hand in hand they walked through the living area and the kitchen. The updates had been extensive, a state of the art stove, wall oven, cooling unit and replicator. Along the back wall was an elaborate set of French doors that led to the back porch and yard. A large chandelier hung overhead the area meant for a dining room—the entire great room was wall to wall natural wood, but it wasn't overwhelming at all. The kitchen, the exception, was a blend of wood, stone and granite.

They wandered in awe through the rest of the first floor and the full basement which was equipped with a wall display, full bar with individual plumbing and a small holodeck. They both were overwhelmed already by the time they'd ventured to the top floor and into the master bedroom directly in front of the stairs. Kathryn gasped as soon as they entered. The three interior walls of the massive room were a deep blue and green and the outer wall was all windows with a second set of French doors that led to the balcony she'd seen outside. The walls were bare except for a built in bookcase on one and a personal replicator on another next to a door leading to the bathroom.

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever seen a bathroom so incredible. Along the inside wall was a double sink and a mirror matching its length. Beyond that was a combination traditional and sonic shower enclosed by glass. Across from the sink was the most magnificent whirlpool tub she had ever laid eyes on—she was certain it could fit almost four people. Above the tub was a set of skylights and Kathryn couldn't help but picture she and Chakotay making love in that tub under starlight. She began to blush and walked to the opposite side of the room that opened up to a closet, or was it an office… It was easily bigger than the bathroom with clothing racks and shelving lining the walls that weren't occupied by more windows.

"Kathryn, you have got to see this." She heard Chakotay call from somewhere. She'd lost track of him as soon as she saw the bathtub. She followed the sound of his voice out and down the hall to the room at the end.

As if stolen from their dreams, she entered a room smaller than the master but no less glorious. The walls were half white-washed wood, the top half a very soft pink, the plush carpet a light neutral color. Across from the door on the exterior wall was a bay window that elicited another gasp from the Admiral.

"Can you even believe it?" Chakotay marveled, running his hand over another personal replicator, his head taking in the room that would one day belong to their daughter. "Didn't we talk about having a bay window?" Kathryn emerged from a smaller, more subdued version of their own bathroom that was connected to the room.

"Yes, we did. And the pink and white." She walked to the door, leaning over the railing. "Julia, can you come here for a minute?" She knew that when looking for a home you looked for a place that met your needs and desires, but she was feeling a little plagued by the similarities—it felt as if this house had almost been built to their exact specifications. But it'd been here since before she was born, she was certain of that, having passed it with every single trip to Mark's parent's house.

"What is it?" The woman asked, reaching the landing.

"When were the upgrades added?" Chakotay cut in, emerging from the nursery. The woman scanned the PADD in her hand.

"The house as you know is over sixty years old but has been impeccably maintained with modification with the times. But most of the kitchen and master bath were added roughly two years ago, which is also when the previous owner acquired the back three and a half acres—everything leading up to the pond north east of here."

"Why would someone upgrade a house like this and then move? And why on Earth hasn't it sold yet?" Kathryn wondered, poking her head into the other two smaller rooms.

"Actually the man was already moved out—he upgraded in hopes to sell it quicker but most people have been deterred by the size of the land. I guess he just hadn't found the right people." She offered with a shrug.

"It sat for two years?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes—ever since he lost his wife, but he's had people to keep it maintained. As I understand it, his father built the house shortly after the turn of the century." She put her PADD away, reading their expressions she smiled. "This is it, isn't it?" Chakotay looked over at Kathryn, his eyes wide—beaming unmistakably. She ran her hands through her hair, excitement radiating and she laughed.

"Unless I can package up that bathroom and add it to any other house we encounter, I'm home." She laid a hand on Chakotay's chest and brought her eyes to his. "What do you think?" He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek and then looked up at Julia.

"When can we move in?" He responded, his amusement and wonder apparent in his baritone voice. The woman nodded with an air of finality and completion, retrieving the PADD and starting down the stairs.

"Give me a minute." When she'd vanished Kathryn put her hands over her face and shook her head.

"I swear, it feels like this house was somehow built for us. I know that sounds crazy but—" she paused stretching her arms wide and turning a little, indicating the space. "It's unfathomable how perfect this place is."

"It is pretty incredible." He agreed, noticing Julia's return they descended the steps to meet her. Her smile had grown exponentially in the minutes she'd gone. "Good news, I take it?"

"It would seem so. As you can see, the house is already in move in condition and the owner has been anxious for a sale. I don't want to rush you, but unless you'd like to discuss it further you are welcome to come with me to my office and barring any unforeseen complications you could be in on Monday at the latest." Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged glances that were laced with hesitation and fear.

"Can we really do this?" She asked him and he cupped her face in his hands, his eyes burning into hers.

"We can, if it's what you want." She brought her hands up to cover his, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. She turned her head and reexamined the house. She was hesitant, but she couldn't ignore some part of her that was certain this was right where they were meant to be.

"Let's go."

Five hours, many contracts, four cups of decaf and many credits later they were back standing in the front yard staring up in wonder at their new home, their minds racing at the unexpected turn of events.

"I can't believe this is ours," Kathryn whispered, Chakotay coming up beside her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'd say the agenda for this weekend just took on a whole new spin," he replied kissing her cheek and leading her up the porch and inside. "Welcome home, Admiral."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, as promised, though a little later than anticipated. Life is happening in our house this week but I will attempt the next few chapters and try to have them up by next weekend. Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement, I love the feedback.

Chapter Five

Kathryn leaned alone against the counter in the corner of the kitchen, coffee in hand looking around at the family that filled the now furnished house. There was a generous spread of food lining the dining room table, more than she'd thought was necessary for the get together that was originally intended to be her family and the Paris'. Now as her eyes surveyed the room she saw Harry and Libby at the table conversing with Annika and Axum. In the living room her mother, Phoebe and Tim were taking turns holding Miral and laughing with Tom and B'Elanna. Coming down the stairs with Chakotay following a tour was Sam and Gres while Naomi, Remy and Leo ran around engrossed in a game of tag.

A nominal part of her had hoped for a quiet weekend, just she and Chakotay but somehow all the activities were helping to keep her worries about the coming week at bay. It never ceased to amaze her how the presence of even a small portion of their former crew helped her feel at home. She knew these people—knew their strengths, their weaknesses; she knew the connection they all shared and she loved them like they were her own family.

She had expected that the week before would have been stressful but she had underestimated. While she had spent long twelve to fifteen hour days at work tying up loose ends and working with Alicia on adding the extra security and studying sensor logs from the station, Chakotay, Tom and Tim had graciously taken on the move. Work had been so busy that by the time she'd transported home to the dinner that awaited her and they'd spent a few hours chatting and rearranging she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That whole week she'd been looking forward to soaking up every minute with Chakotay that the weekend afforded them. But now, as she walked through the ordered chaos she found herself thankful for the little reunion.

"Oh, come on, Tom!" B'Elanna cried giving him a shove. "I've heard excuses for nearly eight years. When are you just going to suck it up and admit that she's better than you?" Tom scoffed at his wife's insolence and obvious lack of faith in his abilities.

"She hustled me!" He exclaimed, turning to Gretchen and Phoebe who exchanged a knowing glance. "We hadn't been on Voyager for three months and she walks into the holodeck recreation of Sandrine's in Paris. She starts spouting off questions about the pool table, the game… She very suggestively," he sent a mischievous glare in Kathryn's direction seeing her approach, "demands Chakotay's 'stick', sinks four solids on the break and the game is over before I even knew it had begun. Who could concentrate on playing under a veil of sexual innuendos and deviousness?" At this the former Captain had to laugh as she set her mug down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If that's the case, Mr. Paris, please explain to me why you've never won. Surely I can only hustle you once and I don't believe I make a habit of blatant sexual innuendos—though that particular one seemed to do the trick." She looked over at Chakotay who seemed amused by the display. When she caught his eye he nodded at her in encouragement.

"Well you see, Admir—" Tom started, wounded.

"Would you care to settle this matter once and for all? Or will you always make excuses when I beat you at pool?" Tom made quite a showing of dropping his jaw in shock and began shaking his head.

"Oh, you're on." He agreed, waving a hand in the direction of the basement. "After you, _ma'am_." He enunciated the last word dramatically and watched her eyebrow rise in response. They were followed to the basement by the rest of the party and Kathryn graciously allowed Tom to break, rather unsuccessfully however.

"And here I thought I'd take the high road and give you the advantage." She took her turn and watched the 3-ball sail into a side pocket with ease. "Guess I was wrong. Solids," she declared with a firm authority to her voice. "Again." Everyone in the room was enjoying their banter and reminiscing about all her previous victories. These games on the holodeck had been some of the crew's most cherished memories of their Captain. Though she was the reigning champion, the rivalry between she and Tom humanized her and helped them see her as one of them, though not many others dared to play her.

"Eight ball. Side pocket," she called, taking the shot while she smiled at Tom with a glimmer in her eye. He just stared, a hang-dog expression enveloping his face as the ball careened into the pocket. The room erupted into cheers and laughter. Chakotay came behind Kathryn, sliding his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Nicely done," he whispered. "I can't say I'll ever tire of watching you beat him." She spun in his arms to face him planting an appreciative kiss on his lips.

"And I can't say I'll ever tire of beating him. He does make it rather enjoyable," she responded while Tom came over and extended his hand in an uncharacteristic show of good sportsmanship.

"Oh, there'll come a day, Kathryn," he assured her pulling her into a hug and changing his tone to a whisper. "I just felt I had to go easy on you. You know, due to your delicate condition." Kathryn clapped him on the back and was about to continue the trash talk when Naomi, who had been a couple feet away, turned toward them, confused.

"Delicate condition? That's what Daddy says about Mom now that she's gonna have a baby," she observed, letting the pieces fall into place in her mind. Chakotay was about to pull her aside but before he could she'd finished the puzzle and asked, "Does that mean you're having a baby, Ca-Admiral?" The excitement in her voice was evident from the increase in volume and the attention it garnered from the rest of the room. Kathryn glanced desperately at her husband, wondering if there was any way to laugh it up and consider it a misunderstanding. Then she shot a look down at her blouse, one she'd purposefully worn for its flared waste in hopes no one would notice just yet. Tom sent her an apologetic frown and mouthed, 'Oops' while two dozen eyes moved rapidly between the couple waiting for confirmation.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. You all would have found out sooner or later, it has been pretty difficult hiding it." She took Chakotay's hand in hers and tried to make eye contact with everyone in the room. "Chakotay and I are expecting a baby girl in about four months." The whooping and cheers returned, accompanying many hugs and congratulations from those who had just found out and also from those who'd been privy from the beginning. Once the bustle had subsided Chakotay raised his hands to silence the group.

"Thank you, all of you. As you can probably tell we hadn't planned to make this announcement today, though we're thrilled to have you to share in this with us. Kathryn and I have not made this public, even to Starfleet and we were hoping to keep it under wraps until she gets back from Deep Space Nine." A chorus of nods echoed through the room and Kathryn took over.

"Though we are so grateful to be able to have told you first, we know first-hand just how much the Voyager rumor mill has a life all its own. We would be in your debt if you could try to keep this to yourselves for just a couple weeks." She swung her head around to capture Tom's gaze and raised her eyebrows. "So no more comments about my _delicate condition_, okay Tom?"

"I'll keep him in check, Kathryn." B'Elanna assured her, switching the baby to her other arm so she could swat him on the shoulder. He hung his head in admitted defeat and the rest of the guests found their way back upstairs.

With the new revelation the attention shifted to the couple and the imminent arrival of their daughter. While Kathryn offered and answered pregnancy questions with the women, Chakotay took some of the guys upstairs and began explaining the projects he planned for the nursery. With everyone's excitement, the party went on rather lat and it was almost 2100 hours before Tom, B'Elanna and Miral finally headed home after helping clean up. Kathryn had been able to say good-bye to everyone and assure them all that they'd have another get together as soon as she made it back.

"Are you worn out?" Chakotay asked, handing her a mug of hot chocolate and sitting beside her on the couch in front of the fireplace. "I know it was a longer day than we'd planned." She sipped her beverage and leaned into him, allowing herself to loosen and relax into his warmth.

"A little—and you're right, but it was a good day." She felt an unexpected wave of emotion hit her and she swallowed passed the lump in her throat. He noticed and wrapped an arm around her. "Some days I just wish we could go back. All of us. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, Phoebe, Tim, the boys…my job. It's so different here, not being able to see them every day." He kissed her hair, rubbing his hand along her spine and remaining quiet so she could continue. "I miss Neelix, and Tuvok. People like Mike, Susan and Tal who we don't see often enough. Some days it's just not enough to simply keep in contact. They are our family, Chakotay. And days like this, though they feel like home always serve to remind me that it's not." At the truth she heard in her own voice she faltered and allowed a few tears freedom but Chakotay quickly wiped them away, turning both of them so he could cup her face in his hands.

"I know how much you miss them—everything. I do too," he reassured placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Believe me; I've threatened everyone within an inch of their lives in regards to the reunion. We'll all be together again soon. And as for Neelix, why don't we stop by tomorrow and make good use of the Midas array? You can see him before you leave, I'm sure Reg wouldn't mind." She nodded in his hands and leaned forward catching his lips in hers.

"How do you always know just what I need?" She wondered in between kisses.

"Mmmm," he mumbled against her lips. "Years and years of practice." His lips left hers and followed her jaw line down and around the nape of her neck as he heard soft moans escaping her mouth.

"I think it's time for some more practice," she groaned in a husky voice while his mouth and tongue danced around her skin and the faint memory of their conversation vanished in the wake of passion. In utter agreement and as if responding to her request he reached below her shoulders and knees, pulling her into his arms and whisking her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Kathryn awoke slowly the next morning to the light of the sun peeking through the curtains from the wall across from their bed and the heavenly smell of coffee laced with the aroma of pancakes. She opened one eye to see Chakotay, clad only in boxers pulling a tray from the replicator in their room. He sauntered over, placing the tray on her nightstand and sat down next to her, brushing her hair away from her face. She pulled him down to lay beside her and burrowed herself into his waiting arms, relishing the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Good morning," he said, greeting her with a quick kiss.

"Any morning you greet me in bed with coffee is a good morning," she joked laying her head back against his chest. "The pancakes just make it so much sweeter." He ran his hand from her shoulder to her hip and back, taking in, memorizing every inch of her frame. On its second pass he turned his attention to her stomach, rubbing it lightly hoping to feel his daughter's response. She didn't let him down and he felt a foot press against his palm.

"Good morning to you too," he cooed, leaning down to kiss where her foot had kicked him through the sheets. Turning his attention back to his wife he helped her sit up, offering her one of the mugs from the tray and taking the other for himself. "So what's our plan for today," he asked. "Other than Pathfinder at 1600 hours to contact Neelix." He couldn't help but laugh hearing Kathryn groan inwardly at the first smell and taste of her coffee, every morning, without fail.

"First things first," she began with a pointed finger. "I finish every last drop of this." She took another, more subdued sip, smiling at him. "I'm not sure, though. I think I would be perfectly contented to spend the entire day in bed with you." A seductive smile crept along her lips and made its way into a sparkle in her deep blue eyes. His face responded in kind.

"I think that could be arranged, if you'd like." He placed his mug back on the tray and stood, walking over to his dresser. "But first," he pulled a small rectangular box from his top drawer, carrying it back to the bed. "A going away present." She sat her own mug next to his and took the gift with misty, lighted eyes. She carefully unwrapped the silver box and lifted the lid, revealing a delicate silver chain that at first glance appeared to be roped but upon careful further inspection was an intricate braid that reminded her of her engagement ring. She gasped at its beauty and simplicity. Pulling the chain from the box she noticed a small very light silver charm dangling from the end. She looked up at Chakotay, curious and held the charm in her hand, bringing it up for closer inspection. Her emotions caught in her throat as she realized it was his tattoo, shaped and molded from the same metal as her ring and the chain it hung on.

"Chakotay," her voice came out barely louder than a breath and she laid a hand on his chest. "It's remarkable. I love it." He took it from her, unclasping it and moving to hook it around her neck, kissing where she'd pulled her hair aside.

"I know your ring isn't standard Starfleet issue and I didn't want you to go without while you were gone." He reached into his pocket and produced a small silver ring, holding it up to her view. "This, however, is standard Starfleet issue."

"Looks like you've covered all the bases, huh?" She smiled, taken with his romantic gesture. "Thank you, so much."

"I just want you to have a little piece of me with you." He set the ring on the nightstand and embraced her, breathing in the fragrance of her hair. Their tender hug quickly became heated with emotion-filled kisses as the impending distance between them slowly became a reality, a certainty they hadn't realized they'd been avoiding.

Many hours and lovemaking sessions later they walked and in hand through the doors of the Pathfinder lab. They had stopped by to see Gretchen once more and then visited with Phoebe's family for a while. Kathryn knew she could be back home in a week but a month was much more likely. How odd to be gone seven years, out of contact for six only to feel like thirty days in the same solar system was a prison sentence.

"Admiral, Commander." They heard Reg Barclay greet them once they'd entered. He met Chakotay with a semi-firm handshake and Kathryn with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Everyone knew Barclay—knew his accomplishments as well as his demons but his single-minded focus on Voyager had been a gift worthy of adoption into the family.

"Thank you for taking the time, Lieutenant. I really appreciate you coming out on a Sunday," Kathryn said, flashing him a bright smile.

"Don't m-mention it, Admiral. It's my p-pleasure." He swung his right arm around in a grand gesture guiding them to the comm panel. "It's all ready. I'll be r-right outside."

Chakotay nodded and began skillfully maneuvering the controls, placing the call. After a few minutes the blue Starfleet emblem vanished, a furry, spotted face clad with the brightest smile replaced it.

"Hello, Neelix," said Kathryn, joy rising up from inside coating her words while a mist fell over her eyes.

"Captain! Commander!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "I'm sorry, Admiral. That one will take some getting used to." He winked at Kathryn and she laughed at the calming familiarity.

"Hello, Neelix. It's good to see you," Chakotay chimed in.

"I'm sorry if we caught you unawares, we just decided last night to come down and speak with you. How are you?"

"Oh nonsense—I always welcome a call from my commanding officers." He interjected, waving a hand at them. "I'm doing quite well. Mining and scavenging. Enjoying my wife and trying to keep up with Brax."

"How is Dexa?" Kathryn asked.

"Wonderful!" They both noticed the lighted glint in Neelix's dark eyes at the mention of her name. "She's marvelous and the highlight of my life. And Brax, you won't believe how much he's grown. Turning into such a strapping young lad. Life is good." He paused. "But how are you newlyweds doing?" Chakotay stole a look at Kathryn.

"We're happy. And we have some news for you…" Chakotay started when Kathryn interrupted him.

"Classified news—only a couple handfuls of people know and we wanted to share it with you if you don't mind the secrecy." He quickly nodded and raised a hand as if vowing his silence.

"Oh, you have my word." Chakotay nodded at her as if giving her permission to do the honors.

"Neelix, it seems that in about four months Chakotay and I will be adding to our family." She said it with all the calm and collection of a Starfleet Admiral though her voice was laced with extreme anticipation. "We're expecting a baby girl."

"Oh! That's incredible! Congratulations!" The delight was written all over Neelix's face and the pair thought he might jump up and down.

They spent a few more minutes talking about the baby and Kathryn shared with him a little about the trip she was about to take. There was a longing evident in their conversing, they all missed their home and each other, but the impromptu comm had helped her more than she thought it would. Neelix, though eccentric and unpredictable was a true friend and had been loyal to Voyager and her journey from the first week they'd met. They all hoped someday that the distance would become manageable enough to be able to see each other again.

"Thank you." Kathryn whispered as they left the lab eleven minutes later arm in arm. After again thanking Reg they headed out into the chilled San Francisco air knowing with every minute their goodbye was looming ever closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter Six, it's a little longer and I took some liberties. If you've read my first story you know that I ignored most references to Seven in Endgame. This chapter is no different, you don't slap a relationship together in a single episode in an attempt to placate…some people, I don't know who. But my own Rick Berman frustrations aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and look forward to the next couple…I know I am :) As always, thanks for the reviews – you're all wonderful!

Chapter Six

After a couple hours of wandering around San Francisco talking, planning for her return and enjoying sights they both hadn't really seen in almost eight years they walked into their apartment. They'd talked about selling it after they secured the house but having a place in the city had seemed handy and they were grateful for making the wise decision.

Not wanting to share her with anyone, Chakotay had suggested they order take out and eat at their place. Going out to dinner always seemed a challenge as one or both of them was recognized, even six months after their return. That evening he was feeling a good deal possessive and wasn't up for fighting the celebrity.

He spread out the food on the coffee table while she lit a few candles and then settled next to her on the floor for their makeshift picnic. There was nowhere else in the universe he wanted to be and no one else he wanted to be with. As they talked and ate he could feel their sense of urgency. It was like they were trying to cram a month's worth of time into just a couple of hours.

From the first time he'd laid eyes on her from the view screen of the _Val Jean_ she'd intrigued and fascinated him. She was ever the consummate Starfleet captain, strong, bold and formidable. He'd felt drawn to her from the moment he materialized on Voyager's bridge. Her presence was demanding and she exuded poise and intelligence, following her through the Delta Quadrant had been one of the easiest decisions of his life.

As time went by and their friendship began to grow he felt each time she opened up to him was a personal gift. It was a privilege to get to know the woman behind the captain's mask that she wore so well. It hadn't taken him long at all to fall for her and he looked forward to every moment when they were just Kathryn and Chakotay. When they could leave their ranks aside and enjoy each other as friends.

The Spirits had given him the greatest gift in their exile on New Earth—two months alone with the woman who held his heart, who in her own way loved and challenged him daily. The love they had to neglect finally was able to grow and be expressed for however short a time. Just knowing that she'd felt the same, wanted him and a future had given him a hope he'd never had. He knew once their ship returned that they'd pick up right where they left off as Captain and Commander but their shared feelings would never be forgotten and he took every opportunity to subtly assure her that he'd be waiting. As hard as it was putting his passion and attraction to her on the back burner he knew how important it was to her and was able out of necessity. In a way he'd always felt like Mark. Hopelessly devoted and accepting any small token of love that she could give—but he was never truly hopeless. He knew with every fiber of his being that though she fought for home out of guilt there was also a part of her single-minded focus that was also fighting for their future. Their only solution was Earth, as it always had been and he'd never expected more. When they'd first arrived home, after the engagement he'd often wondered if the late Admiral Janeway had come back for them.

_*Two months after Voyager's return*_

_ Chakotay was just coming home from a meeting with some of the department heads for the Academy who had offered him a teaching position and he fully expected the apartment to be empty. Once he'd closed the door, however he could hear soft sobs from the living room. His mind ran through Kathryn's day, hoping to gain some understanding before facing her but he couldn't think of a thing. He set his briefcase down and rushed to her side. He found her still in uniform, knees pulled to her chin on the couch, her face stained with hour's worth of tears as she stared out at the bay. This strong, proud woman was so broken she didn't even bother to wipe her face upon hearing him approach. An oversight that both brought him peace and terror combined for the simple fact that she was unguarded enough to allow her true emotions but that something was seriously wrong. His first thought was the baby, she'd suffered one miscarriage already and they'd only just found out she was pregnant. With his heart aching he sat behind her, pulling her into his arms._

_ "Kathryn, what is it, honey, what's wrong?"_

_ "I'm so sorry." She pleaded, just louder than a whisper. "It was all my fault."_

_ "What? What happened?" Fear stretched across every line of his face and penetrated him from the inside out. "Is it the baby? Is she okay?" Kathryn, realizing and understanding his fear placed her hand on his chest and shook her head. "Then what? Please, talk to me." She took a moment, a deep cleansing breath and tried to steel herself._

_ "I had a final debriefing today. They neglected to tell me it was more or less an ambush by most of the Temporal Securities department and a counselor. The only people who were on my side were Owen and Admiral Hayes, neither of whom was informed of its nature." Her voice faltered for a minute while she collected her thoughts. "I knew it was coming, but I never expected them to be so thorough. They went over my every word with a find toothed comb. Since it was my counterpart who came back I must know why she did it—and would I do the same thing. I had to rehash every conversation she and I had. I explained to them about Tuvok and the lives lost. Seven." Her tears started fresh and she fought to get a handle on them. "I hadn't planned to tell them, I never wanted to tell anyone but as soon as I did the counselor turned the whole thing around on me and made me see how selfish I'd been. The life I stole from you, it was all my fault."_

_ "What life, Kathryn? You're my life. You haven't taken anything. What are you talking about?" To say he was confused was quite the understatement._

_ "You were going to marry her," she whispered in between sobs. This only puzzled him further; surely he never would have married anyone but Kathryn._

_ "Marry who? I never would have married anyone, Kathryn. It's always been you. You know that." His voice pleaded with her to believe him but she just shook her head again._

_ "In the Admiral's timeline you married Seven and she died shortly after on an away mission. They asked me why I had omitted it from my logs. I tried to tell them Temporal Prime Directive and I didn't think it was important but they started asking about us. When had we gotten together, how long I'd been in love with you. I tried to tell them it had nothing to do with it. Finally I just couldn't fight them anymore, because some part of me knows that I would do anything for us." Finally understanding, Chakotay was stunned. Not at her declaration, but that he ever would have married Seven. After the incident on Quarra there had been a distance between them but he'd always assumed she needed time so he'd backed off a little, but remained at her side. Was he even capable of moving on from her?_

_ "No." He answered his own thought aloud, turning her to face him. "No, Kathryn. Just because she said it doesn't mean it really would have happened and I can't accept that, I won't."_

_ "It's no longer about what you would have or wouldn't have done, Chakotay. I believed her. You'd been distant ever since Jaffen and I didn't know any different. I couldn't expect you to wait another sixteen years for me, so I believed when she said you wouldn't. As far as I knew you weren't dating yet—I can only assume that's why she came back when she did. And the board agreed with me. The fact that we destroyed the Borg, that she saved Seven, Tuvok and twenty-two other lives was suddenly irrelevant. She crossed space and time so that we would finally have a chance to be together and I went along with it. Because I wanted to get my crew home in one piece. Because I wanted to take down the Borg. And because the idea of you married to Seven made me physically ill. Knowing that her death would destroy both of us."_

_ "We can deal with the rest in a minute but she had already broken the Temporal Prime Directive, what were you supposed to do? Drop her off on some M-Class planet? Let Tuvok go mad, lose more of your crew?" He was furious that they had subjected her to this line of questioning. "You weren't even going to go along with her plan until you found a way to take out the hub at the same time, did you tell them that?" His frantic voice echoed off the walls and she succumbed to tears once again. Realizing a reprimand from Temporal Securities could threaten her career, he quieted down caressing her back, wiping her tears. He needed her calm so he could get more information. They sat for minutes, Kathryn crying quietly against his chest while he smoothed her hair and face whispering in her ear that she had nothing to apologize for. When he finally felt like she could speak he broke the silence. "What did they decide, Kathryn?"_

_ "When the scrutiny finally ended Owen put up quite a fight. They are delaying my promotion pending a report after two months of therapy to decide if I'm a threat to future timelines." As she spoke he could see the Captain being pulled back into place with the irritation that settled into her features. He stifled a laugh and kissed her forehead, then brought her face up meeting her eyes._

_ "You remember what you always used to tell us about trying to understand temporal paradoxes?" She nodded but didn't respond. "You said, 'don't try.' I know the next couple months aren't going to be easy but just be honest. You haven't done anything wrong, Kathryn. And honestly, if she was telling the truth, which I highly doubt—I find it more likely she was just trying to get you to agree, then I'd say you did me a favor. You know Seven and I have never seen eye to eye. She's like a daughter to you—" he shuddered thinking of how uncomfortable that whole scenario made him. She was, in her own rite an adolescent version of Kathryn but without mystery, without experience. Seven was yet a blank slate and he much preferred the carefully carved out masterpiece. "I refuse to accept that I would ever hurt you like that. I also find it hard to believe, no matter how happy you think it might have made me, that you would have agreed to ever officiate our wedding. You are the one I want, no matter who takes temporal matters into their own hands. Do you realize all that transpired just to bring us together? I'm not giving up on us so easily and I don't expect you to either." His sentence was said with adamence, almost a biting chastisement and she caught it, hanging her head. How could she ever doubt them? She knew how long he'd wanted her, how long he'd waited patiently by her side. Somewhere deep inside, while their eyes were locked together they silently thanked the lost Admiral for their lives, for their marriage, for their daughter and for the future they knew was ahead of them. She leaned forward and kissed him gently._

_ "I'm not giving up. And we're not going anywhere." She rubbed a hand across her flat stomach. "Ever."_

A smile made its way across Chakotay's face as he remembered that pivotal moment in their lives. It had been a most difficult time for Kathryn, all the counseling, the hem-hawing around her promotion that followed, but for Chakotay that revelation set his mind at ease. After seven years of seeing very little emotion from his Captain, knowing she was capable of crossing time so that they could be together—she loved him that much. That moment solidified their future for him, and he knew she was all in.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" She asked, placing a hand on his chest and offering his dazed expression a hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry, I got a little distracted," he responded bringing focus back to his eyes and taking her into his arms. "What were you saying?"

I was trying to continue our baby name discussion. We can't seem to agree on anything so far." At this admission he saw her eyes begin to roll in feigned irritation and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I really don't want to spend the night debating the great Admiral Janeway over the naming of our child." He tightened his grip around her waist and in a desperate attempt at changing the subject began nuzzling her neck. "I can think of a few other things to occupy our time." She moaned a little in response, allowing the diversion when the door chimed, Chakotay's head flying up. "Damn," he exclaimed. Kathryn regarded him with a puzzled eye while he stood quickly, heading to the door. He glanced back, "We'll pick this up shortly. If you forgive me." He mumbled the last part under his breath as the door slid open revealing the Doctor in possession of a med kit.

"Good evening, Commander, Admiral." The EMH stepped in, nodding toward each of them. He noticed the remains of their dinner and candles on the coffee table and turned back to Chakotay. "I hope I'm not interrupting. We said 1900 hours, did we not?" Kathryn was no standing, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised in an all too familiar manner.

"What exactly is going on here, gentlemen?" Chakotay winced as his smirk vanished and he walked toward her, hands raised in a sign of peace.

"Kathryn, you leave in the morning, you'll miss appointments. I only asked the Doctor to stop by and do a brief check up before you go. You would have had to see him in a couple weeks anyway and this way you can focus on your mission," his voice was exceedingly calm and in spite of her frustration Kathryn had to suppress a smile. He really did know her all too well.

"I wouldn't go that far, Commander. If she's there longer than two weeks I would feel very much at ease if she would make at least a single visit to Dr. Bashir, as a precaution." Kathryn stepped toward the hologram, pointing a steady finger square at his chest.

"Don't push it, Doctor" she warned him as she lay down on the couch, relinquishing herself to their plans. Her head resting on a throw pillow, she cocked it toward Chakotay and glared at him. "I'll deal with you later."

Knowing his window of opportunity was miniscule at best he took out his medical tricorder and began running it from head to toe. "So far you're in perfect health." H shifted his scans to focus around her midsection, adjusting the tricorder's settings. As he did a rapid swooshing sound filled the room. In a minute Chakotay was kneeling at her head, taking her hands into his. It wasn't the first time they'd heard her heartbeat but every time he was filled with awe and wonder. "Almost twenty-four weeks, .75 kilograms and approximately twenty-four centimeters. Right on track and beautiful, no heart valve defects, lungs developing as they should." He retrieved a PADD, downloading the information and then closed the tricorder. "See, Admiral. Was that really so bad?" He assisted Chakotay in helping her to a sitting position and handed them the PADD. Sensing her consternation at his ambivalence he ducked to avoid the patented Janeway death glare.

"Thank you, Doctor" Chakotay interjected, wanting nothing more than for him to leave before things got messy.

"My pleasure, as always." The tone was biting and intentional—she was by far and ever the worst patient he'd encountered. "I took the liberty of replicating some nutrient-rich hypo sprays for your trip. They'll last you three weeks, but I've sent the specifications to Julian should your stay exceed that and you are in need of more." He closed the med kit and cautiously turned back to face the Admiral, knowing that with his final order he'd be taking his programming into his own hands. "I know you'll be busy, I'm sure you'll eat little and sleep even less but, as always I feel the need to remind you that any more than two cups of caffeinated coffee a day can be detrimental to the both of you." Chakotay saw his wife's eyes narrow, he wasn't the only one who had Kathryn pegged and this wasn't about to be the first time she would have threatened to decompile his program so he stood, clapped the good Doctor on the back and walked him to the door.

"Thanks again, Doctor," he started. "But I think you should take your death-wish elsewhere before she grants it."

"Agreed," the hologram nodded and then called back over his shoulder. "Have a safe and productive trip, Admiral. See you in my office in six weeks."

"I know you love and respect him, Kathryn," Chakotay began once he'd reentered the living room. "Why do you feel you have to keep up the pretense?"

"He's just such an arrogant ass sometimes," she spat out without taking a moment to think. Then she shifted towards him. "And what about you? You could have warned me instead of staging an ambush."

"You never would have agreed. You'd have said you and the baby were just seen three weeks ago and the last thing you want to do before you leave is get a check-up with the Doctor." He plopped down next to her on the couch and took her hands in his. "You also know I only asked him here as a precaution. I want to make sure you're both at your best before you leave." He gave her a dimpled grin, "can you really hold it against me?" She sighed softly and snuggled into his arms, her head on his shoulder. Of course she couldn't, he was having a difficult enough time without her being irrationally upset.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of us." She kissed him and he tightened his grasp on her, lifting the PADD he'd taken from the table. "Shall we look?" A foggy smile painted itself across her face and she reached out calling up the images of their daughter. They each laid a hand on her stomach as they watched the short visual the doctor had recorded. The small still developing child with obvious arms, legs and feet jumping off Kathryn's bladder brought tears to both their eyes. Once it ended, Chakotay replayed it. They watched it three or four more times like they could get enough.

The next morning Chakotay awoke to the sight of Admiral Janeway, fully clothed in uniform leaning against the wall of the bedroom in Indiana. She'd been ready for an hour and after replicating herself some breakfast and coffee and transporting her things to headquarters she'd gone upstairs and stood for almost twenty minutes watching him sleep. When he was finally roused and their eyes met, he bolted from the bed to look at the chronometer.

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, his voice still groggy with sleep.

"It's almost 07:0, I'll be transporting to San Francisco in a couple minutes. You were so peaceful, I couldn't wake you yet." She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder.

"You should have woken me up. I'm going with you to San Francisco." His tone didn't leave any room for argument. He kissed her quickly and went to the closet to throw on some clothes while she contacted the transport station to amend her request. He emerged a couple minutes later in brown pants and a white buttoned shirt, all evidence of sleep gone. He crossed directly to her and took her into his arms, planting a firm kiss on her lips. "Are you ready?" He asked when they parted. She nodded and tapped her comm badge and they vanished seconds later, rematerializing in a busy transport station at headquarters.

"I have to stop by my office and meet at the shuttle bay by 0800." She informed him and they began to walk in the direction of her office, hands clasped together tightly. As they approached they saw Admiral Paris sitting on Alicia's desk. "Owen," Kathryn said as they grew closer. "What brings you here this morning?" He met her with a gentle hug and kiss on her cheek.

"Just wanted to wish you luck and say my goodbyes. I'm off on a mission to the DMZ in a few weeks. I'll be gone a month or two." He nodded at Chakotay, reaching out to shake his hand. "Good to see you, Chakotay. I don't want to interfere with your own goodbyes, so I'll be on my way." He stiffened his back, drawing his arms behind his back. "Admiral, I look forward to lunch when we've both returned. Good luck out there, if anyone can do this it's Admiral Ross and yourself." Kathryn met his stance and nodded gratefully. He kissed her cheek once more lingering by her ear and whispered, "Be careful, Katie."

Once she'd stashed a few more PADDs into her pocket and looked over her desk once more they started for the shuttle bay walking in silence. Neither could help but feel like this shouldn't be so difficult. Kathryn knew her mother had sometimes gone months without more than a visit from her father. He'd been so busy when issues with the Cardassians had escalated. They had gone for almost four months without seeing him when he'd gone on a mission. This was hardly that long and she suddenly had an intensely unique understanding of her father's sacrifices and a genuine respect for her mother's willingness to endure it.

As they rounded a corner, nearly there Chakotay gripped her arm and pulled her suddenly into the nearest darkened office he could find. He closed the door, leaned her up against the wall and brought his lips down on hers hoping to convey to her in that moment all of the feelings, confusion and longing that his mind was struggling to make sense of. As they kissed hungrily his hands cupped her face, then ran through her hair and finally rested on her abdomen. He broke the kiss and crouched down, whispering.

"I love you, sweetie. I miss you already." He kissed her stomach a couple times, rubbing it gently, a tear emerging from his eye when she pushed back. "Be good and take care of Mommy, okay?" He kissed once more then stood up, letting his lips continue where they left off. When they parted, more for need of air than anything else they rested their foreheads together, tears escaping down both their cheeks.

"Do you have your necklace?" He whispered, lifting her left hand up and removing her ring with a kiss. She reached inside her jacket and allowed him to add the ring to it, securing it back around her neck. She held it in her hand a second before sending it back to its hiding spot. He produced the simple silver band and looked into her blue eyes. The tenderness in his own reminded her of their wedding day and she fought back the onslaught of tears threatening her. "I love you, Kathryn Janeway." He swore, placing the ring on her finger, brushing his lips across it ever so slightly.

"I love you, Chakotay." She fought the lump in her throat. "I promise I'll contact you every day. If not in person, I'll at least make time to send you messages." She kissed him again. "And if I'm there for too long, maybe we can smuggle you on the station for a night…or two." A wicked grin grew along her lips and she traced the lines on his forehead. "I have to go."

"I know." He pressed his lips to her forehead, opened the door and led her the rest of the way to the shuttle bay. Admiral Ross and a few lesser ranks were already waiting to board when they entered. They all exchanged pleasantries and Kathryn turned to face him again, ignoring the party climbing into the shuttle.

"I'll call you tonight." She wrapped her arms around his neck holding the embrace until a lieutenant cleared his throat as if to say, 'time's up'. "I'll miss you. Keep yourself busy, okay?"

"I will. And I'll keep an eye on your mother." He smiled at her, dimples in full force. "Steer clear of tetryon beams, okay?" Her glare at his reference was unmistakable and comical.

"I don't plan on revisiting the Delta Quadrant anytime soon, I assure you." His mouth met her s for once last passionate kiss before he released his hold on her waist and watched her board the shuttle. Before she was out of sight she turned back, her hands to her lips and then reached out to him. He forced himself to put on his widest grin and squelch the frustration and trepidation coursing through him. This after all was the Starfleet life. The one they both signed on for, deep space missions were a part of the package. As he made his way back to the transport station he sent up a silent prayer first for her safety and secondly thanking the Spirits for transporters and subspace communication.


	7. Chapter 7

First, I would like to apologize for the HUGE delay to this chapter and promise you that I will do everything I can to have the next chapter up hopefully by next weekend. Life has been a little ridiculous in our house the last couple months but I promise I will not leave this story unfinished.

A couple notes: No, this isn't a DS9 story, it isn't a crossover, but I found the whole concept plausible and likely. Just a smattering of Kira who is my 2nd favorite Trek female. Also, I am very well aware that it would take at least 12 if not 56 day to get from Earth to DS9…but if the writers can fudge those same facts, then I can imagine it'll take 36 hours at max warp in a shuttlecraft… That's what imaginations are for. Enjoy!

=/\=

Chapter Seven

True to her word Chakotay had been able to talk with Kathryn via subspace daily for the nine days she had been on Deep Space Nine. She would often take moments out of her day and exchange text messages and though it wasn't the same, it was definitely making the separation easier. As he'd promised her, he'd been keeping himself extremely busy.

His classes were due to start the following week and he had thrown himself into planning his lessons and lectures. He'd worked so diligently that the entire semester took him a little more than a weekend. With that headache out of the way he focused on the baby's room. He wanted to surprise Kathryn with a crib, rocking chair and a dresser when she got back. He spent long days out in a shed he'd turned into a workshop and he had to admit the physical labor was very therapeutic.

Every now and then he invited guests for dinner and every couple days he and Gretchen would have lunch together before he helped her out around the house. She would ask about his lesson plans, ask about the house and whatever projects he was working on. And then she'd ask about Kathryn, who called her every couple days.

The first week of mediations had been one of formalities and introductions. The meetings in all were a party of nine, three delegates from each group. Kathryn couldn't help but be grateful for Chakotay's increased security suggestion—this was quite the high-profile event and emotions were charged. In light of the damage of the war and the last thirty years of fighting she could tell everyone was tired. The occupation of Bajor, the retaliation of the Maquis and the encroachment of the Founders had left everyone scarred but hopeful.

"Hi," she said when Chakotay's face appeared on the console. They'd taken a break for the day and she'd gone back to her quarters to rest and place a call. "I miss you," she told him before he could respond. Her urgency and the sight of her brought on a dimpled grin.

"Hi and I miss you too. How's it going today?" He could see faint dark circles—one's that had been her constant companion on Voyager threatening to return.

"We're finally talking—it's progressive. But everyone's heated." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She took in the sight of her husband. He looked tired as well, but she could see beads of perspiration on his face and neck that made his golden skin glisten. "Were you out in the shed?" she wondered.

"Actually I just got back from lunch with your mother. We've had a bit of a heat wave and the snow melted so I ran," he took a long draw from a bottle of water and threw his head back as he settled into his chair. "I just got back right as you called." He turned his head back to the screen, enjoying the appreciation he saw in her eyes. "Tell me about the rest of your day. What are your plans?"

"Not sure. We still have a few more hours to go after the break," she paused to take a bite of a sandwich—the breaks were brief and if she wanted to talk to him, multi-tasking was a necessity. After she swallowed she continued, "Tonight the Colonel invited me to the holosuite." She rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance.

"That could be fun, a good break—what would you be doing?" He sincerely hoped she wouldn't take time for herself and not add to her growing stress.

"I'm not sure exactly. I've heard that the residents have some twentieth century night club that they frequent. From what I've read one of the characters is a lounge singer with a progressive matrix comparable to our doctor." She sighed again and took another bite.

"I've heard about him, are you going to go? You need to kick your feet up and relax a little." He hoped he wasn't pressing too hard—he learned years ago that getting Kathryn to take a break required careful and methodical insistence.

"I still have a lot of reports to go through," she replied with a defiant shake of her head. "I'm not sure it's a good idea, maybe in a few days when I feel a little more caught up."

"Kathryn, there will always be reports. You were more than prepared for this trip, I know for a fact you take notes during every session and when you're not taking time out to talk to me or your mother you're pouring over those notes and researching specifics for rebuttal arguments." He stopped, forcing her to meet his concerned eyes across the light-years. "I'm pleased to see you eating and I was shocked and thankful that you stopped in to see Dr. Bashir but I need you to take care of yourself as well. I know you and Kira take lunches together and I'm glad you've found a friend but I'd really appreciate if you'd take some time off, for _you_." She reached out and touched his cheek on the screen, imagining the warmth of the gentle caress.

"Oh, Chakotay," she whispered. As much as she wanted to protest his concern was in every line of his face. He knew her better than anyone ever had before.

"I just worry about you," he admitted with a sigh, meeting her fingers on the screen. "I wish I could be there to help you and to hold you. But since I can't, go with Kira tonight. Enjoy yourself." She nodded her acquiescence as her commbadge interrupted.

"Kira to Janeway." Kathryn offered him an apologetic smile.

"Janeway here."

"We're just about ready to start up again, Admiral."

"Thank you, Colonel. I'm just finishing up here."

"You have a few minutes, give Chakotay my best." He chuckled as a smile for his old friend graced his face.

"Thank you, Kira." He responded. "Oh and take good care of my girls this evening." They heard a laugh from the comm.

"I'll do that, Commander." She replied. "It's good to hear your voice."

I'll be in the conference room in a minute, Colonel. Thank you." Kathryn broke in. "Janeway out." She eyed her husband with precision and a raised eyebrow while his eyes twinkled with delight. "Well, it seems I will be taking the night off regardless." It was said in jest and she contained her mirth at his interference.

"Kira's good company. Have fun and don't work too hard." His lips were smiling but his eyes were already feeling the goodbye. "Give our little one a nudge for me. I love you both."

"We love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She closed the channel with an exaggerated sigh, pushing herself up and carrying her tray to the recycler. She appraised her appearance in the mirror one last time, running both hands along her swollen barely contained abdomen. "Let's go encourage a peace treaty so we can get home to Daddy." She grabbed a few PADDs from the table and made her way down the corridor to the Promenade, running into the Colonel along the way. She smiled at the woman who was becoming a fast friend and they fell into step with each other. "I thought you were already in the conference room."

"Oh, I was," she agreed and shook her head. "But I got called to handle a dispute between Quark and a passing Klingon. I swear, one of these days I wish I could just let him get what's coming to him." Both women shared a hearty laugh; Quark certainly had a reputation that wasn't lost on the Admiral. She remembered hearing a story from Tom Paris who had rescued a young very green Ensign Kim from the luring manipulation of said Ferengi prior to their departure from the station seven years ago. "So I take it from your husband's enthusiastic request that you'll be joining me at Vic's tonight?" Kathryn fought the urge to roll her eyes and admitted defeat.

"It was everything but an official order that I quit working for at least one night. He's just feeling a little helpless; it's not so much a safety issue at this point as much as a distance thing." She paused as they stepped into the conference room that was already filling and she quieted her voice. "I think he'd like nothing more than to put off his weekend plans and the start of classes and hide out in my quarters for a while." They both took their seats and the Colonel leaned close with a mischievous grin.

"Well, then let's be as persuasive as possible and ask the Prophets for some points of reasoning." They nodded and sat up as Admiral Ross called the meeting to order.

=/\=

Chakotay leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face in exasperation. He glanced out the window at the shuttle parked on the lawn and began to contemplate the ramifications of the idea formulating in his mind. He tried to reconcile his inner battle with logic and duty but his desire and longing was quickly superseding his own argument. Anticipation began to outweigh everything else and he tugged his ear while tapping a few buttons on the console.

"Colonel, I know you are back to deliberations but I was hoping to ask a favor. I was thinking of…taking a trip before classes begin on Monday and I was wondering how you felt about my surprising a certain Admiral. I'd be discreet, keep to her quarters—I know this situation is tenuous at best, I don't wish to cause any problems, which is why I'm coming to you with this first. If you don't think it's wise, I will of course understand. I know you're a busy woman but I was thinking I'd head out tonight if you're able to respond that quickly. Either way, thank you—for the consideration and also for being there for my girls. Chakotay out." Once he'd ended the transmission he bolted from the chair and began packing a bag. He tried to reign in his thoughts enough so a negative reply wouldn't be too much of a disappointment but he had a feeling the Colonel would be understanding, so he continued. He gathered clothes, his medicine bundle, lesson plans to review in flight and tried to decide who needed to know his potential whereabouts.

Four hours later after a light dinner and an unsuccessful attempt to meditate he received an incoming transmission. He raced to answer it and exhaled in relief at the sight of the smiling Kira that greeted him. She laughed at his response.

"Commander," she said with a slight nod. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Colonel. Thanks for getting back to me so quickly." He eyed her carefully, hoping to gauge her response from her posture and body language. He held his breath and waited for her reply.

"You're welcome. It's not every day I get a request to smuggle someone aboard my station. But perhaps we can discuss that in length at dinner Friday night?" He blew out the breath he'd been holding and dimples burst forth of their own accord. "That is of course if you two won't mind the intrusion.'

"I think we can tear ourselves away long enough to endure a dinner," he joked with a wink. "I really owe you one."

"I have some provisions of course and I also want you to know, since this is kind of a covert operation that I'm keeping copies of all our transmissions. Better safe than sorry where Starfleet is concerned." He nodded his understanding and agreement. "I'm sending you coordinates to a friend of mine on Bajor, his name is Talar. I can't very well hide you _and_ your shuttle so you'll leave it on the planet and he'll escort you and I'll get to see two old friends this weekend. Once you've docked we'll beam you straight to your quarters…where you'll stay until his ship departs to take you back. I've already arranged everything and informed my chief of security of our intentions."

"Believe me, I understand. I just knew if I put off this little excursion it would be out of the question in a few weeks. I really do owe you, you know."

"I'm aware—better make it a great dinner. From what I understand your wife is less than handy in the kitchen. Not to mention the issues that have arisen with her replicator since she arrived." At this he had to outwardly guffaw as he slapped a hand on the desk.

"I can't tell you how many times I showed up for dinner to the sight of her on the floor surrounded by pieces to her gutted replicator on Voyager. She must have disassembled and reassembled that thing at least five times in seven years. At least she's consistent." They shared a smile at Kathryn's expense and he saw Kira glance toward the door and wave someone in. "I'll let you get back to work. I'm on my way."

"See you soon. Kira out." Before she'd even faded from view Chakotay was halfway to the door, verbally setting the alarm system before he would out of the house and hurrying for the shuttle.

From the shuttle, once he'd cleared the atmosphere and engaged autopilot he put in a call to Gretchen explaining his spontaneous plans and arranging for dinner together after his first day of classes Monday. He also placed a careful call to Tom and instructed him as to his whereabouts and instructed him to break it to B'Elanna when the time felt right but to keep it between the two of them. Tom had chuckled in understanding and made him promise to give the Admiral a hug from them both. At maximum warp he was due to arrive Thursday morning to Bajor. Once he'd rechecked his flight coordinates he grabbed his medicine bundle hoping to calm his nerves with some meditation.

=/\=

Kathryn felt a little foolish standing outside the entrance to the holosuite in an elegant green gown with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. It seemed to be too much trouble to get so gussied up for an evening with photons and lights but Kira had assured her that it was worth it not to hear Vic carry on about uniforms in his bar.

"You look great!" Kira exclaimed when she approached in an equally stunning red dress. "I think that shawl was a stategical move," she observed and with a look around Kathryn opened her arms wide.

"Oh yes." She admitted, casting a look in the direction of her unobscured stomach. "Though tasteful this dress leaves little to the imagination and does nothing to conceal our secret." She brought her arms back around carefully replacing the green satin shawl. "No one needs to know just yet." She smiled and absent mindedly rubbed circles through the fabric, following Kira through the doors and into the twentieth century.

The hologram onstage with a voice like velvet was crooning some song about New York to a modest sized lounge filled with other holograms and humanoids alike. Kathryn had to admit, he was good and the atmosphere was very relaxed. When Vic saw them enter he nodded and winked mid song. Apparently the Colonel visited frequently enough to have built a report with the singer. She followed Kira to the bar, careful to hide her stomach beneath the ledge.

"So, what do you think?" Kira wondered.

"It's impressive, and he's got a wonderful voice." She took a deep cleansing breath trying to allow the days stress to evaporate as she exhaled. She heard the song come to a close and watched Vic descend the stage toward them, cheerfully greeting and shaking hands with his audience along the way. When he reached them he engulfed Kira in a hug, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Colonel, I didn't know you were coming for the set." He raised one of her hands, as if to get a better view of her ensemble and whistled. "You never cease to amaze me." He leaned in close to her ear and lightly asked, "Any word from our friend?" His tone was gentle as was the supportive arm around her shoulders. Kathryn saw a flash of pain in her friend's eyes before they closed and she shook her head. Vic gave her a side hug and turned his attention to the Admiral. "I wondered when the likes of the great Admiral Kathryn Janeway would ever do me the honor of a visit." He took a hand in his and suavely brought it to his lips. "But I never thought you'd be quite so beautiful." Kathryn was charmed, yet rendered almost speechless. Surprised by a hologram…yet again.

"A pleasure, but how—"

"I may just be photons and force fields, Dollface but I listen when people want to talk and for the last six months you and that rag-tag group you brought home seem to be the talk of the town—or space station as it were." He smiled brilliantly, looping her arm through his, leading him to a table. Once the ladies were seated he turned around a chair to join them. "What are we drinking tonight, ladies?"

"White wine," Kira responded.

"Club soda for me," Kathryn requested and Vic's critical eye ran the length of her body and settled on the mess of satin and criss-crossed appendages. He nodded.

"Haven't told anyone yet, huh?" His accuracy was edging on intrusive and Kathryn shifted nervously in her seat. He noticed and continued gently, "Hey, Sweetheart I'm not a gossip—I just hear a lot of talk from everyone." He leaned closer and his blue eyes pierced her own. "For example, I know that tattooed husband of yours would do anything in the universe to be sitting right here instead of me. The love you kids share is outta this world. Someday I'd like to witness it for myself." He kissed her hand once more and headed for the bar.

"I should have warned you. He's as perceptive as a Betazoid. Scared the hell out of all of us the first time we met him." Before Kathryn could respond Vic had returned with their drinks. He set them down and gestured to the one in front of her.

"Long Island Iced Tea; less the Long Island. Tastes better and it'll help you avoid the heartburn." He glanced at the stage then bid the women farewell.

"He's remarkable—and here I thought the Doctor was one of a kind," Kathryn remarked as Vic began bellowing out his next song. The women eased back into their seats relishing in the atmosphere and the first ounce of calm they'd seen in a week. Kathryn was loathe to admit how right Chakotay had been—she needed the distraction.

=/\=

The air was crisp, clear and surprisingly warm when Chakotay climbed out of his shuttle on Bajor. Talar had instructed him to land the shuttle in a small hangar on the back of his property, guaranteeing him no one would bother it there. The man was about twenty years his senior with kind eyes and rugged Bajoran features. He had an air of wisdom and though he couldn't explain how Chakotay could sense the man knew suffering. _But then,_ he thought to himself, _what person alive on Bajor didn't at this point?_

"I'm afraid my craft isn't much to look at—might not be as smooth a ride as you're used to," the man told him as they climbed into their seats at the controls. Thankfully they'd wasted no time on the planet and if all went as planned they'd arrive right in the middle of Kathryn's lunch break.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Friend." Chakotay replied. "Believe me, I've piloted far worse—and crashed far better." He smirked as he added the last part. "By the time Voyager made it home I'm sure Kathryn and our Chief Engineer were convinced I'd lied about training as a pilot." They shared a laugh and began pre-flight routines.

"Then I suppose it's a wonder you made it here in one piece," Talar joked once they'd begun their ascent.

"Apparently I just need the proper motivation." They fell into a comfortable silence while the shuttle left the upper ionosphere and punched into the black of space. Chakotay's nerves were taking a beating with each minute that passed. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kathryn's face and he hoped against hope that she wouldn't be upset.

When they were within hailing range Talar contacted the station informing them of his ETA and requesting permission to dock. Once they were granted it Chakotay exhaled heavily and broke into a smile.

"Here goes nothing," he said clapping a hand on Talar's shoulder. "Thank you, Talar. I've enjoyed your company and I appreciate your assistance." The men shook hands before Chakotay slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll be waiting Saturday morning—cherish her, Chakotay," he called to him as he headed for the main compartment to wait for the transport.

"I always have," he promised right before the doors sealed shut.

=/\=

Kira was trying not to pace her office and was silently wishing she hadn't skipped breakfast. Talar was due any minute and she'd asked OPS to let her know when he'd docked. She'd woken up that morning with a feeling of foreboding. She couldn't tell if it had to do with her subterfuge but it hadn't left her—she couldn't seem to shake it. So she inhaled deeply, internally asking the Prophets for protection and clarity and then tried to imagine the surprise she was assisting.

"_OPS to the Colonel."_

"Kira here. Has he docked?"

"_Affirmative, Sir."_

"Thank you, Kira out." She walked to her console and prepared to make the transport. "Kira to Janeway."

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Are you still in your quarters, Admiral?" She hadn't been intentionally blunt but the sooner she'd transported him the sooner she could grab something to eat, their break was already half over.

"I am. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No—but I did want to tell you I convinced Ross to cut tomorrow's deliberations to a half-day." She'd almost forgotten but was glad she had found some sort of cover.

"That's a great idea."

"I'll see you in a half hour." She smiled to herself, her fingers hovering over the console. One more string of commands. "Kira out." She took a minute to laugh and aloud imagining the shock and joy that those few commands were about to inspire. She sent a brief message to Talar who was waiting to board the station until notified and then tapped the controls calling for a site to site beam out.

=/\=

"Commander Chakotay is unavailable," the computer replied, again and Kathryn groaned in frustration. _At least yesterday when he wasn't home it had rerouted to the shuttle_, she thought. The day before she'd caught him on his way to and from San Francisco, but for the third time today she wasn't able to raise him. She groaned again and tapped the keys to begin recording a message instead.

"Hi. You are impossible to reach today. If I'm lucky you'll get this soon and I can see you before recess is over." She sighed and looked directly into the screen hoping he'd be able to see the longing in her eyes. "I miss my sounding board. I miss your laughter and the sound of your voice. Though I'm certain we're making progress I fear we may still have a long way to go and I'm not looking forward to another two weeks without feeling your arms around me. I—"

"Kira to Janeway." She sighed again and paused the recording. The news of a half-day seemed glorious and she was relieved as she unpaused the recording once the comm closed. She was still trying to refocus and finish her message when the door chime sounded. She pushed her chair back and offered the screen an apologetic smile as she disappeared to answer it.

"Can I help you?" She questioned as the door slid open. Her two guests pushed their way in and a green light of a disruptor blast filled the room. One of the men quickly lifted her while the other removed and chucked her comm badge. They vanished in a swirl of blue just as Chakotay materialized a few feet in front of the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger on the last one and the delay in posting this one. Between the holidays and a new job I've been keeping myself very busy. Plus, I'm working on another story at the same time. I won't make any promises as to the next chapter except to say I hope to have it up before Christmas, though I will be extremely busy. Anyway, enjoy! And as always, thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eight

Chakotay felt the familiar tingle of the transporter and joy filled his face. He'd doubted his rash decision, questioned her reaction but in that moment he knew he'd finally see her and none of it mattered. She'd be in his arms—thirty-six hours and he knew it was well worth it. A full face smile burst forth as her quarters began to shimmer into view.

He materialized with his back to the desk, viewport ahead of him and the door on his left. Before the transport was complete he heard a gasp that seemed to fade. If it was possible he felt the smile grow, assuming she'd seen him but once he'd turned toward the door his heart stopped, fear gripping him from the inside out. It wasn't the residual lights from a transport that caught his eye. What he saw was blood—Kathryn's blood and her commbadge.

"Kathryn!" He screamed though he knew she couldn't hear it. He was frozen in his spot—unable to believe what was happening. In any other circumstance he would have adopted a take-charge attitude and snapped into action. That's how it was on Voyager, the Val Jean, the Gettysburg, but here—here he was confined to quarters. Instead he thought quickly, outlining his options. After a moment he grabbed her commbadge.

=/\=

Kira was just leaving her office in search of a meal when her commbadge came alive and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Commander Ch—Amal to Kira." The heads of a few officers turned to her in confusion and she bolted for her office.

"What are you doing?" She demanded once the doors had closed.

"She's gone, Kira. Somebody's taken her. There was a beam out right as I came in—there's blood and they left her commbadge." His voice was frantic and her heart broke for him but it was time to take action.

"I'm on it. Try to calm down and stay where you are but don't touch anything. I'll be there soon. Kira out." She tapped her badge again. "Kira to security. Lock down the station—no one leaves. Send a team to Admiral Janeway's quarters. Her husband is on board and says she was abducted."

"Aye Colonel. On our way." She exited her office barking out orders to all who could hear.

"Ok people. We are on lock down. Admiral Janeway was attacked and beamed from her quarters; I want all ships docked and every inch of this station searched. OPS, I want you to inform all passing ships and any in the area that they will submit to scanning and search if necessary. If anyone puts up a fight tell them they'll have to deal with me," she spat as she boarded the lift and headed for the scene. She took a second on the lift to collect herself but the adrenaline coursing through her body was making it difficult. She knew who she needed to contact next and she really didn't want to make that call. Reluctantly she tapped her badge one more time. "Kira to Admiral Ross."

"Ross here."

"Sir, I need you to meet me in Kathryn's quarters immediately." Her calm voice was in stark contrast to the turmoil swirling inside of her.

"On my way—is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. She's gone, sir. Injured and then transported. I'm afraid those are all the details I have, I'm still en route myself." She felt the question coming before he'd even asked it.

"If she was transported, Colonel how do you know she was injured?"

"Ch—" she stopped herself. This wasn't making it any easier to do her job and she mentally kicked herself for letting her feelings cloud her decision. "Her husband and I arranged a surprise visit. I had just beamed him directly to her quarters." She held her breath, waiting for his reaction as she turned the final corner, a few feet from the door.

"I'm on my way. Ross out." His tone was ice and she knew it wasn't over.

=/\=

From the moment the comm line closed Chakotay's mind was working overtime. Kira told him explicitly not to touch anything so he began taking a visual survey of the room. He placed the commbadge where he'd found it and began studying the blood on the carpet. Though the simple idea of it made his throat constrict he noticed it didn't appear to be a fatal amount. He found himself thanking the Spirits for that and sending out a desperate plea for hers and their daughter's lives.

The strike was clean—aside from the obvious, whoever it was had been quick and efficient, he balked at the thought this idea invoked. It had been planned carefully and well executed. He panned his head to the left and a blinking light from her console caught his eye. _It's still recording._ He strangled a sob and a few tears finally escaped with his anger at the irony of it all. _It was a message for me,_ he told himself. His temptation to rush over and see her face and hope she caught a view of her attackers was quickly and thankfully quelled by the entrance of a team of security officers followed very closely by Kira who took his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Chakotay." She said, her voice laced with empathy. "We'll find her. You have my word on that." Her promise elicited only a nod of acknowledgement. The team immediately began investigating the scene and the Colonel began an interrogation. "What happened?" He wiped the wetness from his cheeks and began relaying every detail he could find, illustrating as he went.

"I beamed in right here," he positioned himself. "I heard a gasp. I thought it was Kathryn but now I know it was deeper. I think they saw me." He walked to where he'd seen the beam. "I couldn't make out anything but shapes—three of them." He closed his eyes, sharpening the image. "Kathryn was in the middle," his voice caught again. "The middle figure was…limp." He brought his hands up to cover his face trying to ignores his fears and the possibility of living without them. He inhaled sharply and continued. "I screamed her name, but she was already gone. So I grabbed her commbadge and called you. I haven't touched anything, but I noticed her console is still recording." At this new information Kira instructed one of the guards to playback the message just as the door opened to admit the Admiral. His already stern expression tightened realizing Chakotay was in fact there.

"Commander." His lips were taught and he was trying to remain open minded and sympathetic once he noticed the state of the room. "Good God." He ran a hand over the back of his neck. All Chakotay could think to do was nod as a moment later Kathryn's voice filled the room. His heart began to thud uncontrollably at the emotion ever present in her thick voice. He forced himself to turn towards the display as she came to a pause and his eyes met the desperate longing in hers. Even from a screen her steely blue eyes managed to pierce his being and he felt himself crumble to the floor, hot tears unable to be kept at bay.

"I miss my sounding board. I miss your laughter and the sound of your voice," he heard in spite of his sobs while Kira, who had rushed to his side, held her arm tightly around him. "…and I'm not looking forward to another two weeks without your arms around me…" He sensed rather than heard that the communication was over, the security team scrutinizing every detail that had been recorded after that point. Admiral Ross had joined them but Chakotay couldn't move. He was rooted to the floor with his back to the couch, his head in his hands to hide the state of his emotions while the Colonel held him tight in silence. The speculations and observations of the team continued for minutes until Ross came around to stand by the broken shell in the main room.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through, Commander but just what in the hell prompted you to show your face on this station?" Ross' fury was tamed but the edge in his tone was unmistakable. Chakotay's anger swelled from deep inside but it fought a losing battle with unplaceable guilt and his unforgotten years of Starfleet training. Summoning a breath and with a new fire he wiped his face and stood with his head hung low in shame.

"I had no intention of 'showing my face', Admiral. I assure you." His voice was shaky at first but grew more resolved with each syllable. "This was to be my last free time before classes next week and Kathryn and I both had a feeling she'd be here through most of January." He met Ross' gaze—allowing the man to read him openly. "I missed my wife, Admiral. She's had a very hard seven months, you have no idea the strain she's been under and I wanted to help her take some time for herself before I couldn't anymore." This explanation seemed mildly condescending and Ross snapped back.

"You act like she's a child in need of constant supervision instead of a seasoned officer with duties to fulfill. Every Admiral has a certain level of stress—I mean I know you love her but flying all the way to coddle her seems a little unnecessary." He turned his rant to the Colonel, pointing a wary finger. "You should have told me of his plan from the start. You of all people, Colonel should know how sensitive peace is around here."

"First of all, Admiral and with all due respect—until and unless Bajor joins the Federation I'll remind you this is a Bajoran station. My responsibility to inform you of every transport is at my own discretion until Starfleet 'gets around' to finding Captain Sisko's replacement. Second, I set guidelines for his stay, kept a record of all our communications and informed the chief of security what was going on. Chakotay was never going to be seen by anyone other than Admiral Janeway and myself. And lastly, is standing her dressing down the Commander and myself solving any of this? She could be halfway to Telarus III by now so in the interest of getting her back in one piece I suggest you examine the facts and stop harassing her husband. This is more serious than you realize." Considering her last sentence and the pained look he observed on Chakotay's face he folded his arms in front of him.

"Just what the hell aren't you two telling me," he demanded. The stinging returned to Chakotay's eyes and he spoke hardly above a whisper.

"She's pregnant. Our daughter is due in four months." He noted the shock on Ross' face and continued. "She was planning to inform Starfleet once this mission was complete." Ross turned away, running both hands through his hair in silent frustration. After allowing the new development a moment to sink in he turned to face Kira.

"Colonel I assume you've already taken the first steps. I want that recording and any information we have forwarded to your office. You and I will meet first with the security team and organize a plan. I'll assume that since no one was aware of the Commander's presence that this is in some way related to the deliberations, would you agree?"

"It's definitely as good a place as any to start," she replied with a nod.

"Commander, I'm going to ask you to remain here. I don't want you out of these quarters short of a medical emergency." Seeing him about to protest he curtly shook his head. "I know you want to help but you know as well as I do how inappropriate that is. I've got some calls to make—I'll meet you in your office at 1400 hours, Colonel. I'll also inform the delegations that we will be adjourning for the day. I don't want this public quite yet."

"Admiral," Chakotay began. "Please don't let Starfleet inform Mrs. Janeway."

"That will be for the admiralty to decide—but I think it's too soon for that."

"You don't understand," he protested. "This has to come from me. She's fragile enough, she doesn't need another uniformed officer at her door, especially with Owen off planet. You don't know what this will do to her. When, if the time comes—please allow me to call her over subspace." Ross still looked hesitant. "When Kathryn and Owen were in the Cardassian prison—a uniformed officer. When the Terra Nova crashed—a uniformed officer. When Voyager vanished and then when Starfleet gave up the search—a uniformed officer. Even when they got word that we were still alive but lost in the Delta Quadrant, a uniformed officer. If we don't find Kathryn soon she'll have to be informed and given her family's longstanding contribution to Starfleet, they owe her that much."

"I'll talk it over with Nechayev and Hayes. Hopefully it won't come to that." Without so much as another word he gestured to the security officers and then left. Chakotay let out a groan as he fell back onto the couch.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, Kira." His eyes met the pool of blood on the floor and he winced. "My wife is gone. My daughter is gone. We don't even know if they're still—" he couldn't finish the thought and she crouched in front of him.

"You know I know how you feel—we'll find them, Chakotay. Kathryn's tough and if they wanted her dead I have no doubt they would have left her here. Whoever has her is after something and when they're ready, they'll tell us. She's a bargaining chip right now and we'll let her be until we've got her back, safe and sound." She rested a reassuring hand on his forearm. "Stay here—take some time to clear your head and try to think of anything you can to help." She motioned toward the floor. "I'll have someone in here to take care of that for you and I swear I'll keep you informed. Okay?" He reached out and squeezed her hand before draping his other arm across his forehead.

"Thank you, Kira. For everything." She graced him with a small smile, already hitting her commbadge as she disappeared through the doors leaving him to his solitary confinement and betraying emotions.

=/\=

A light kick to her ribs brought the admiral back to consciousness. Slowly her senses began to register her predicament. There were cold, tight metal restraints around both wrists and her ankles and an itch working its way down her cheek that she realized was the result of a drop of blood working its way down from her forehead. She opened her eyes finding herself in a dark cell and she the only occupant. The realization that the kick had not been from her captures but the baby she breathed a sigh of relief for her survival of whatever mess Kathryn had found herself in this time. Her accommodations were a plain grey room with nothing in it but her and a door with no internal controls.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the two men who had taken her, a tall Bajoran man with dark hair and green eyes. The other a human, older and slightly graying but fit and very angry—she remembered vaguely his blow to her forehead. Neither looked familiar and she couldn't decide what they had to gain. She squinted her eyes when the door slid open and bright light from the hall poured in behind the silhouette of the two men, both armed with phaser rifles.

"I see you're awake now, Admiral." The Bajoran said haughtily. "Good. Not that we'll need much from you now."

"You may actually make it back alive," the other began. "If we get what we want. How fortunate for you that your husband made his appearance when he did."

"My husband is on Earth," she ground out, her voice deeper with exhaustion. "What could you possibly hope to gain anyway?" The human stepped closer, his face right in front of hers.

"Your husband beamed into your quarters as we were on our way out." Kathryn was taken aback—these men could be lying, Chakotay was due to start classes in 5 days, there was no way he would be on DS9. Then she remembered the curious call from Kira asking if she'd been in her quarters and she stifled a sob. _That's why I couldn't reach him and he was in the shuttle whenever I did._ She had been minutes from seeing him again only to be seized by some renegades in search of God knows what. "You're lucky that I consider the taking of his life worth far more than yours."

"Chakotay and I both have spent the last seven years on the other side of the galaxy, what on Earth could either of us be worth to you?" The taller man stepped closer, casually gesturing with the weapon in his hand and causing her to flinch at its proximity.

"You are the Federation's Golden Girl, their savior burst through a Borg sphere and the best PR they've had in decades. They'd do just about anything to ensure your safety and that's exactly what we intend to achieve. Your meddling in the affairs of Bajor is at an end and you are going to be instrumental in ensuring that the Federation and Starfleet no longer have a place here."

"That's quite a lofty goal, I assure you you won't succeed." As soon as she said it, she bit her tongue right before the man's large hand made contact with her cheek. She spit some of the blood that had pooled in her mouth down onto the floor and readjusted her position so she could see them. "What does any of this have to do with Chakotay?" The human straightened himself up and stood proudly with both hands on his hips.

"He's merely a bonus." His eyes were filled with mirth and she was almost certain he was containing a sort of maniacal laughter. "He's going to get what's coming to him for abandoning his people and his cause. For breaking his loyalty and honor in every sense of the word." The man paused and looked at Kathryn with a glint in his eye. "Perhaps we shouldn't let you go after all. Perhaps we should let the man who deserted his principles die beside the woman who inspired him to in the first place. That would be terribly romantic." He placed both hands behind his back and began to walk the small room. "You see, Admiral, our group is the last remaining of the Kohn-Ma and the Maquis. We fight for freedom from oppression and depletion from any and all who intend to interfere. The remaining Maquis, save for your band of traitors took refuge on Bajor after the war when the Federation was still intent on throwing the survivors in prison—heaven forbid they admit that we were right about the Cardassians in the first place and treat us to the same freedoms and privileges they gave the Maquis members of your crew."

"When this is all over, the treaty you've been working so hard on will cease to exist and Starfleet will pull out of our Space Station." The Bajoran began. "The Cardassians will return to what's left of their planet and finally begin to have some vague idea of what it was like rebuilding from the Occupation. And you…well, we'll just wait and see about that one." Without another word and thankfully, without laying another hand on her they left the room. Once alone she relaxed her muscles and fell back against the wall in a slumped sitting position. She sensed so much anger in them that she couldn't begin to decide on her odds. She was sure they didn't know she was pregnant and she would do everything she could to keep it that way. She also knew that as soon as Chakotay was offered a trade he'd take it without hesitation but every fiber of her being knew they wouldn't follow through with their end of the bargain—they'd both be hostages. She twisted her right hand in its cuff and tenderly caressed her stomach.

"Stay strong, Honey. Daddy will figure something out." If Chakotay was on DS9, Kathryn was sure he and Kira were the best chances they had.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Twenty-four hours. It had been an entire day since he'd beamed onto the station and found his wife taken. Kira was the last person he'd seen and since then he'd barely moved from the couch. The console to his left was paused on the picture of her staring at him and there were hours when he couldn't pull his eyes away from it. From that penetrating gaze of her ocean blue eyes that seemed to tell their entire love story in a single glance. He'd been entranced by those eyes for almost eight years and never found himself tire from looking into them. He knew every single shade of blue they were capable of and the moods that coincided. He remembered the deep dark cobalt they'd worn on their wedding day, full of love and passion and promise.

_"Did you ever think we'd make it here?" he heard her husky melodic voice wafting over the sound of the band and the family and friends gathered for the reception. He felt her hand on his shoulder and smiled, remembering the first time she'd done just that when they were no longer enemies but not yet friends. As she walked around him his breath caught in his throat, taking in the sight of her in her soft white chiffon dress. She'd taken his breath away earlier when he'd seen her approach the end of the aisle on Tuvok's arm. She'd grown her hair out a little and it was pulled half up, the rest falling just past her shoulders. The dress was simple and undeniably made for her—the way it clung to her, but yet flowed in the light Indiana breeze was mesmerizing and he found himself grateful that neither had the desire for a standard Starfleet uniformed service. _'I've been engaged three times—I want a wedding.'_ She had told him emphatically and he whole-heartedly agreed, he wanted it for her. Now here she was three hours after Admiral Paris had officially bound them to each other and she was still leaving him breathless and he was sure she would for the rest of her life. She moved her hand from his shoulder, cupping his cheek as she took a seat on his lap and he snaked his arms around her._

_ "I dreamt every night that we would." She leaned down and kissed him lightly then rested her head on his shoulder._

_ "I did too," she whispered. "Part of me wishes we'd done this sooner. So many years, Chakotay—I've loved you for so many years." He rubbed circles up and down her nearly bare back, kissing her temple._

_ "I know. And I knew and it was enough because it had to be." He pulled her up from his shoulder to look into the blue of her eyes. "Our lives haven't been easy, Kathryn separately or together. I used to dream every night of holding you, making love to you, waking up to you each morning. But each morning I would wake alone, put on my uniform and take my seat next to you because that was where you needed me to be and I wouldn't change a single minute of it. I've never known two people to have a relationship as strong as ours—forged through both joys and flames and fueled by a connection that is beyond comprehension." He could see tears brimming in the corners of her eyes and he reached to kiss them away. "You've been my life for seven years, Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway—you will be for the rest of mine." He wordlessly brought them both to their feet and pulled her out to the dance floor, letting her tuck her head into his chest to hide the dampness of her cheeks. They moved to the music, but just barely, and occasionally he would sprinkle feather-like kisses from her temple to her jaw._

_ "I've never loved anyone in my life as wholly and completely as I love you," she confessed bringing her head up to meet his. "My husband." She smiled and kissed him fully on the lips. "No one else has ever, or will ever hold that position." They both broke into grins and he pulled her to him, lifting her feet from the floor and twirling her around. When he finally set her back down he brought his lips right next to her ear, his sentiments meant for her alone._

_ "Having you as my wife is an honor I will cherish always." He kissed her once more and they melted back into the others embrace, lost in the gentle thrum of the music and the freedom of finally being home._

Chakotay was brought back to himself by the sound of a throat clearing abruptly. He'd let his head drift toward the back of the couch with his eyes closed while lost in his reverie. He hadn't heard the chime, or the sound of the door opening but he was keenly aware of another presence in the room with him. He hastily wiped the offending tears from his face and snapped his head up, strangling a growl when his intruder came into view.

"Forgive the intrusion, Commander," the man's tinny voice rang out as Chakotay jumped to his feet, reaching to his waist where his phaser used to be. Realizing its absence his head jerked toward the bedroom, remembering that Kathryn kept one beside her bed at all times. "Relax, there's no need for hostilities—we haven't the time."

"Hostilities? I don't take to kindly to Cardassian intruders—so just what the hell do we have time for?" He demanded, summoning control over the desire to knock the offending man into the viewport and unleash ten years of frustration on him.

"If you can hold off pummeling me for a few minutes, I believe you'll see we have a mutual problem." The man, who seemed almost brash, took a calculated step closer, both hands raised as if in surrender. "I believe you know a man by the name of Roberto Crenshaw." Chakotay balked at the name, he hadn't heard it spoken in three years since his letter from Sveta.

"Roberto is dead," he said plainly. "What is this about?"

"Reported dead, yes. However he is very much alive and has made a few friends since his alleged demise on Telvik." The leathery-faced man pulled a PADD from his pocket and tossed it at Chakotay. The picture of his long forgotten friend was next to another of someone he'd never seen before; a dark-haired Bajoran man. "A month after Captain Sisko was stationed here we had a tangle with a man named Tahna Los of the Kohn'Ma. He was taken into custody after attempting to collapse the wormhole and died a few years later. The man in that picture is his brother, Tahna Jeret—a deeply troubled man who believes it is his duty to follow in his brother's footsteps. Between the two of them they've amassed a small but ingenious following intent on keeping this treaty from fruition and ridding Bajor of all Federation presence." Chakotay met the man's blue eyes for the first time and a fire raged inside of him.

"Are you telling me they have Kathryn?" Roberto hadn't been in his cell, but he'd considered him a friend, mourned for him when he thought he was dead and consoled B'Elanna about the same.

"That is precisely what I'm saying." The man walked over to the viewport, thumbing the fabric of the curtains and shaking his head in dismay.

"How do you know this and why the hell are you here and not in the Colonel's office right now?" Trusting Cardassians never came easily for Chakotay, he'd never had a reason. Every last one of them had proved to be nothing but power hungry vultures, including Seska.

"Kira may not be duty bound to report this to Starfleet, but this must be dealt with without Federation involvement." He paused, looking thoroughly bored and continued as if it were a chore to have to recite doctrine to a Starfleet officer and citizen of the Federation. "We are a very proud people, Mr. Chakotay, as I'm sure you well know. You missed the war—the destruction of my planet at our own hands and by our own misconceptions. Cardassia needs this alliance. Though it is of little consequence to me, Bajor needs it as well. This band of renegades must not be made known to the Federation, lest they decide not to get involved in the process of rebuilding both planets. We've been tracking this coalition for some time now and for the past month we've had a cloaked ship running continuous in depth daily scans of the station, assuming they would take action. And now they have—against your wife." Chakotay tossed the PADD down on the couch and turned away, rubbing his face furiously.

"Why would Roberto do this? I haven't seen the man in at least eight years and we parted as friends. What could he possibly gain from this?"

"How is your friend Sveta? I hear Fed prisons really aren't all that bad. Toran, Kilgrus, T'Ren—not all the Maquis were welcomed back with open arms. Those surviving are still in prison and those who aren't have hidden themselves quite successfully on Bajor. If I were banished and in hiding while my friends wasted away in a cell while thirty-seven of my former compatriots were treated as heroes and given their lives back without a backward glance, I think I'd harbor some ill feelings as well. Especially if many of those in question became traitors to their original cause and knowingly donned those stuffy uniforms and pips you seem so comfortable fitting into." Chakotay was fighting mad but instead of giving himself the satisfaction of his knuckles ripping a few of the white scales off the haughty face in front of him he turned his frustration to the bulkhead with a hard, open palmed smack. "Oh, believe me, your situation doesn't faze me in the least. I know you, well enough but you are inconsequential to me save for the job I need you to carry out to the benefit of us both." Chakotay regulated his breathing and leaned back against the wall, rubbing the soreness from his hand.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm more or less under house arrest while Ross and Kira head up their 'investigation'. What exactly am I supposed to do, and where would you expect me to start?" He'd never felt so helpless in his life, he wasn't allowed to walk the halls, he couldn't even comm anyone—if it weren't for his own desperation to find his family he would have decided that showing up on DS9 was the stupidest decision of his life.

"Tell me that beautiful bride of yours hasn't quelled your bleeding Maquis heart completely—I know for a fact that even in the Delta Quadrant you never really did play quite by the rules. I expected to beam in here to find a warrior, not the broken shell of a man content to bend at the whim of a couple Starfleet admirals." His choice of words shook Chakotay to the core—why was he just sitting around brooding; it wasn't going to bring Kathryn back. She believed in this treaty, she wouldn't want anything to jeopardize it and though it was almost painful to admit his apparent Cardassian ally was right—the Fed couldn't be involved. Kathryn would understand that too.

"I'm assuming you have resources—what do you want me to do?" He was full at attention now, and the fire of rage he'd felt had morphed into insistence. He was going to find Kathryn—consequences be damned, and if this man was right, Starfleet would thank him.

"For very obvious reasons, we can't help you. Crenshaw and Tahna have a base on Bajor, heavily guarded, but not impenetrable. The Colonel has scans running every hour of the station and they are monitoring all transports and communications. She won't know I've been here until or unless you decide to tell her…"

"What would I tell her, I don't even know your name," he informed him but the man responded with a weasily smile and an easy chuckle.

"She'll know." His grin faded and he handed a small device over to Chakotay. "Plug this into your console, it'll mask your transmissions. You can't go in there alone so I suggest you contact whoever you need. The coordinates of our ship are on the PADD I gave you—it's just outside of DS9's sensor range. Once they've arrived we'll contact you and escort you to Bajor. The rest is up to you." The man placed a finger to his ear and nodded. "It's time for me to leave you. I know I don't need to tell you that expedience and discretion are paramount so instead I'll just impress upon you how important it is that you succeed." Without another word he disappeared in a shimmer of light and Chakotay immediately plugged the contraption in and placed his one and only call.

"Chakotay?" Tom asked when he appeared on the screen. He'd clearly just woken up but Chakotay had no qualms about interrupting. "What are you doing calling in the middle of the night, shouldn't you be enjoying your mini-vacation with the Admiral?" Tom missed the visible wince on the other side of the screen but once the sleep was gone from his eyes he took note of the puffiness around the older man's eyes.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, B'E's asleep in the other room. Chakotay, what's going on?" Feeling more awake Tom was able to process the scenario. Something had to have happened. There wasn't a reason on Earth that Chakotay would take time away from Kathryn to place a late night phone call to him.

"She's gone, Tom. I don't have much time, I don't know if this call can be traced. Do you still have the Flyer?" The pilot nodded, unable to put a sentence together as Chakotay's previous statement sunk in. "I need you to get Mike, the Doctor and Seven and head for the coordinates I'm sending you now. A cloaked ship will be there waiting for you and once you're there I'll join you. I need you to leave now, Tom—9.9 the whole way, don't stop for anybody and once you get close, give the station a wide birth. No one except your wife is to know where you're headed or why, do you understand?"

"I understand. We'll leave as soon as I can get everyone rounded up. B'Elanna's going to kill me if I don't bring her, you know that right?"

"Roberto's got Kathryn and B'Elanna thinks he's dead. I'd like to keep it that way. No need for her to kill him and have to mourn him twice. Tell her whatever you need to, tell her to stay there with your daughter, but tell her to stay the hell on Earth. Make it an order from me if you have to. Get here, Tom. Get here soon." Chakotay closed the channel and sat back in his chair. He picked up the PADD he'd been given and began to study the information letting out a low whistle. The Cardassians may have been mildly decimated but their intelligence hadn't taken a blow in the slightest. He had in his possession every piece of information he could possibly need for his mission: the names of everyone in the faction, the location of and shield harmonics to the base on Bajor, a list of their activities for the previous two years and even the names of their ships and frequency of their warp trails. A raid could be easily planned, but he knew that he had to ensure the safety of his team on the planet and once Starfleet found out about it. He knew they couldn't kill them—though he also knew he wanted to. They'd need more help. "Amahl to Kira." He regretted that he had to bring her into this, but even the Cardassian knew she'd need to be involved.

"What is it?" She responded, her voice was groggy with sleep.

"I need to see you, now." He didn't mince words, he knew he had at least thirty hours before the Flyer made it and he wanted everything planned by the time they arrived. Kira walked into his quarters a few minutes later in partial uniform, stifling a yawn.

"What's going on?" She demanded once she was more alert and he handed her the PADD.

"I had a visitor this evening. What you're looking at is Cardassian intelligence over the last two years—"

"Tahna—" the name died on her lips and he could hear the contempt and shock she laced with it. "They have the admiral? Wait, did you say Cardassian?" Chakotay nodded. She thumbed through the PADD, her eyes bulging at the sheer volume of information they'd compiled. Finally she laughed heartily. "Simple tailor my ass!"

"So you do know him."

"Garak lived on the station for years—he was exiled more or less. But he had his eyes and ears on everything, everywhere. I guess I should say I'm not surprised." She continued scanning the PADD and finally rested up against the table, her arms crossed. "What do you plan to do?"

"Garak is right—Starfleet can't do this. If they do neither Bajor nor Cardassia will be allowed to join the Federation. If I'd known yesterday what I do today I never would have let you inform Ross." He went to the replicator and ordered himself a coffee and a raktajino for her. "I'm going down there; I've got people on their way. But I need help from Bajoran authorities. Someone you trust who can deal justice swiftly and quietly." She accepted the beverage and they both sat down on the couch.

"Just what kind of justice are we talking about, Chakotay?"

"I'll stun every single person I come across if I have to, but I refuse to murder unless it's self defense. I like my career, I like my life—I'm not planning on throwing that all away. The only way I'll get a reprieve for this stab at cowboy diplomacy is if we eradicate the threat. That doesn't have to mean death—we'll go in, get Kathryn and then leave your guy to deal with the rest." Kira pondered his proposal, still reeling from Garak's thoroughness but at the same time grateful for his assistance. Chakotay was probably the only person who would be able to pull this off without doing damage to the mediations—though she knew even if they got Kathryn back there'd have to be some sort of formal inquiry. She shook her head, putting that thought out of her mind knowing they'd deal with that when the time came. They still hadn't received word from Kathryn's captures and Ross was still reeling about her decision to let Chakotay board the station.

"When are you planning to set this in motion?"

"Tom Paris should be on his way any minute with some reinforcements. I expect them in roughly thirty hours. We'll probably take a day to prepare." He couldn't place the pride he held in their crew. A word and Tom hadn't questioned him at all. He knew it had nothing to do with rank and the pips on his or Kathryn's collars—it was respect and loyalty bred from years together defending each other and fighting for a common goal. He also knew that he could have turned to any one of them and the response would have been the same—even Mortimer Herron or Chell. The love and devotion those one hundred and forty-five people had for Kathryn was unmatched by any officer he'd ever known or heard of. He was certain they would all hop right back on Voyager and follow her straight into the Delta Quadrant a second time without more than a passing thought. He hoped that by ridding the interested parties of the impediment would be reprieve enough for Mike, Tom, Seven and the Doctor—Chakotay was less than worried about himself. He'd spend a lifetime in prison if it meant Kathryn and their daughter were safe and sound.


	10. Chapter 10

Mild violence and suggested adult themes—I don't think it's particularly graphic, just thought I'd give fair warning. Enjoy! And as always, I love your feedback, even if I don't get the chance to thank you personally.

**Chapter Ten**

The next thirty hours had gone by faster than Chakotay had expected. When he wasn't knee deep in the schematics for the Bajoran base or studying the sheer number of people they'd recruited he had made a concerted effort to meditate—he needed his mind clear. He had to maintain his focus instead of dwelling on the anger that was raging inside him. It infuriated him to think that someone had managed to get their hands on Kathryn so easily—even with all the safety and security precautions they'd taken. He couldn't help but remembering the gleam in Roberto's eye over the COMM the previous morning, he was out for revenge—that much was clear.

_The chime took Chakotay by surprise and he shoved the PADDs he'd been pouring over under a couch cushion as he bade enter to Admiral Ross and a very wary Colonel Kira. The admiral, however didn't waste any time and walked straight to the console._

"_We received an untraceable incoming transmission—they wish to speak to you." The Admiral pressed a couple of buttons on the panel and Chakotay found himself staring at a weak and very battered Kathryn bound and passed out on the floor of a cell. He fought the urge to gaze at her and instead began examining every detail of the room, cross referencing it in his mind with the plans he'd been looking at all night of the compound she was being held in. He memorized every nook and crevice, the material of the walls, the color of the flooring and when he'd seen enough he cried out for her._

"_Kathryn!" He saw her stir and her head slowly rising from the wall. She turned her head side to side, looking for him—trying to find the source of the voice. "Kathryn, it's me. Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered and her head turned toward the viewer. "Honey, talk to me. Tell me you're okay. Tell me…tell me you're completely alright." She knew what he was asking and though her voice wouldn't come, she opened her eyes and met his giving him a barely perceptible nod. "I love you—you're going to be just fine."_

_The screen flickered and he took a step back as Roberto's face filled the screen—his eyes were wild like Chakotay had never seen them before. He let undue shock penetrate his expression, more for the man on the screen. He had a part to play and if everything was going to proceed as he expected he needed to play it well._

"_Hello Chakotay," the man said with a sneer and a smirk. "As you can see, your beautiful wife is fine—for the moment."_

"_Roberto Crenshaw." He allowed a tinge of malice to coat the name and hardened his jaw. "I thought you were supposed to be dead. What the hell could you possibly want with my wife?" He winced as the man on the screen laughed freely._

"_Death comes easier to some of us. Too many of us, but not me. Not yet. And with any luck it won't come to your wife if you and that 'Fleet you profess to love so much are willing to save her."_

"_What do you want, Roberto?" He was thankful that Kira and Ross were staying silent through the exchange—he had a very unpracticed hold over his control, seeing Kathryn in that state had shaken him and he knew his old friend could tell just how livid he was._

"_We want freedom, _Commander._" He hissed out Chakotay's title like it set his tongue on fire to even utter it. "Freedom from the Federation, freedom for the Maquis, freedom for Bajor…" Roberto narrowed his eyes and his gleaming blue met Chakotay's furious brown. "And you. But for now, all peace negotiations aboard the station are to cease immediately." Crenshaw's head turned and he peered over his shoulder at his partner who Chakotay hadn't realized had been standing in the distance the entire time. "We'll be in contact with you again soon, and I promise we'll take good care of your bride." He eyed Chakotay, clearly amused at his own ability to get under the man's skin. "She's very beautiful—not exactly your type. I was pretty sure other than Seska you preferred blondes. If you remember correctly, I did always favor the red heads. I'm sure she and I could negotiate well for her safety." Chakotay jumped toward the console—his hate radiating from his pores._

"_I swear, if you lay a hand on her I will personally make sure death doesn't allude you anymore." His hand came down hard on the desk as if to illustrate his point and ensure his words were a promise moreso than a threat._

"_Commander!" Admiral Ross admonished from the side, pulling Chakotay away from the desk to give him some breathing room. "Crenshaw, negotiations are already at a standstill thanks to your abduction of one of our key committee members. But you should know we don't take kindly to threats, and apparently neither does Commander Chakotay. We'll not stay at your mercy very long." _

"_We'll see about that, Admiral," came Roberto's reply and the line went dead._

Ross had warned Chakotay again about staying in quarters and assured him they had every able body working on tracking the signal. He had wanted to shout at him that he already knew and that Ross should stay the hell out of it but that would surely get Kathryn killed. So he'd acquiesced and locked himself in her room and begun hashing out his plan and reading up on the contact Kira had given him on the planet who would assist them.

Now he stood in unfamiliar territory, the lone human on a cloaked Cardassian ship. The Flyer had rendezvoused at the coordinates only minutes before and Garak had beamed him from the station. He stood, unarmed with only a satchel draped over his shoulder filled with PADDS, a few important canisters, some O2 filters and a lone phaser.

"Ah, Mr. Chakotay," Garak's voice rang out—the glassiness of it reverberating against the walls. "I trust you have a plan, quick and efficient no doubt."

"I know what I have to do and I know where she's being held." He responded, his tone confident and steadfast. "We'll leave them incapacitated and a Bajoran patrol will take care of the rest." Garak waved his hand as if not caring to hear the details.

"Very well. We will transport you to your ship and then escort you the rest of the way to the planet, though we will remain cloaked. Should anything go wrong while you're on the planet we will not be there to assist you. This is your fight, Commander. We are simply coaching you from outside the ring." Chakotay's head sprung up at the boxing reference—these Cardassians have certainly done their homework, he mused and Garak continued. "Once we've seen you're back on board, we'll hail you and if all is complete, we'll head back to Cardassia with thanks, trusting you and the Admiral to set the record straight. I guarantee once this threat is neutralized our delegates will be much more agreeable at the negotiation tables." Not moments later Chakotay was staring at the helm of a very familiar shuttle craft. One he hadn't been in for a very long time. He looked around at the faces surrounding him, hoping his gratitude was apparent. Without a word he motioned toward the door separating the lower deck and they all followed.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice and with the little information I was able to give Tom," he said once they'd all congregated. They all nodded, hoping he'd continue and shed some light on their mission. "I arrived on DS9 three days ago to surprise Kathryn only to find her beaming out just as I boarded. I notified the Colonel who then informed Admiral Ross, both of whom are following protocol to the letter with their investigation. Early the next morning I was paid a visit by a Cardassian named Garak who was once a member of the Obsidian Order who informed me of a group hell bent on stopping the peace efforts and paying me back for turning against the Maquis and rejoining Starfleet." He saw Mike's eyes turn cold and a confusion settling in his features. "The Cardassians have been aware of the group for a couple years and they provided me with every ounce of information we could ever need to succeed in our mission."

"And what exactly does this mission entail?" Tom broke in. "Aside from obviously getting the Admiral out safe and sound, of course."

"Kathryn is my top priority, you all know that—but this is bigger than her. If this group continues now that the Federation is aware of them Bajor and Cardassia alike won't be allowed to join the Federation. We have to stop them. We have to take them out. And I need my wife and my daughter to walk away from this mess." He reached into his satchel, handing each of them a PADD. "This is the plan, the layout of the base, the frequencies Seven will need to transport us through the shield grid. She and Tom will stay on the Flyer. Mike and the Doctor, you'll be with me. I'll need you both to have a cool head and Seven I'll need you to stay at the controls to pull us out at any sign of trouble." He pulled out a bigger PADD and began outlining the plan for them in perfect detail. They all listened intently, nodding their agreement, asking questions where they were warranted and making suggestions where they felt was necessary. Chakotay swelled with pride at his friends, his family. He couldn't help but think how touched Kathryn would be to see them all so ready and willing to come to her aid. "We'll get underway at 1100 hours which should give me plenty of time to work through the last minutes and you all time to brush up on the information I've given you. Seven you can make any modifications you need, Tom lay in a course." The group broke, each to their respective stations and the trip was underway.

=/\=

"We're in position, Commander." Tom's statement interrupted the silence of the Flyer and he whirled around in his seat at the helm. "Are you three ready to go?" Chakotay took his satchel, handing Mike one of the O2 filters as the Doctor passed them both phaser rifles from the weapons hold.

"We're ready." He looked over at Seven who was feverishly tapping away on her console inputting coordinates for transport and breaking her way through the security measures the compound had in place.

"The shield will cycle in approximately 60.3 seconds with a window for transport lasting another 13 seconds." Seven spoke even as she continued her calculations and inputs. "I've located an isolated area within the structure forty feet from the closest accessible air duct. Once you've released the neurozine it should filter through the compound completely in three minutes and rendered everyone unconscious in five." She pressed a few buttons and the viewscreen filled with the blueprints of the building. She indicated the spot where they'd beam in. "If the Commander is accurate in the placement of the Admiral you will turn down this corridor. It should be the fifth room on your right." She pulled up another screen. "There are currently 72 lifesigns inside and none externally." Chakotay nodded, securing the satchel over his shoulder and gripping his gun firmly.

"Keep an open comm line, we'll notify Tures once you've confirmed everything's secured." Tom said, standing and clasping his hand to Chakotay's shoulder. "Bring her home, Chakotay. She and I have a score to settle on your pool table at home." Chakotay's eyes were becoming misty and he placed his hand on the back of Tom's head, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank for your help." He patted Tom's back and released him. "Thank you all."

"Commander transporting in five, four, three, two, one." Seven and Tom watched as the trio dematerialized before them, once gone they shared a glance. They needed to succeed, but for now all either of them could do was wait.

=/\=

The air around them was stifling and acrid, the lighting in the corridor was minimal and there were no sounds greeting them. The Doctor could hear the steady whirring from the ventilation system, though with all the heat on Bajor this time of year it was hardly making a difference—but it would serve their purpose quite nicely. Chakotay handed him the satchel and he and Mike crept slowly, weapons at the ready making their way to the visible air shaft ahead of them. Once there he and Mike stood at attention on either side of the Doctor and secured their own filters over their mouths and noses while the Doctor released one canister after another into the duct and then covered it to spread the gas faster.

One minute. They could hear soft footfalls headed their direction. Both men steadied their weapons, training them on the intersecting corridor but they never got the chance to fire. A moment later the steps slowed and they heard the heavy weight collapse on the floor plating.

Two minutes. They waited in silence, listening for any other indications that their plan was working, not willing to move until they were sure the coast was clear.

Three minutes.

"Let's go." Chakotay whispered and gestured with his rifle to the corridor that he was sure Kathryn was being held at. They moved quickly but purposefully, spying two more unconscious bodies as they went. Chakotay knew the Doctor had brought a counteragent for Kathryn and he'd researched the gas and knew it's lingering side effects were minimal but he prayed to the Spirits that they wouldn't harm her or the baby. Her close proximity to the source of the gas mean she would have been one of the first to fall under. His heart began to thud in his chest as they passed the fourth door. He could see it just ahead—he knew she was in there. He wasn't sure how but he knew just on the other side she was waiting for him. Soon it would all be over. When they finally reached the door Mike worked on the control panel and after a few unsuccessful attempts it slid open. Fury built up inside him at the sight before him. Kathryn was still in chains, passed out with blood dripping down her face, cuts and bruises all along her bare arms. She was clad in her tank and underwear, her now obvious belly plainly protruding offering no ability to hide the swell of their child. He could see a few scrapes on each of her legs and some bruising around her thighs. A few feet from her Roberto was unconscious on the floor, his chest bare, his belt half off. As Chakotay took in the scene he couldn't find the ability to move for a minute. The Doctor quickly rushed over to Kathryn with an O2 filter and a hypospray in hand which he fixed to her face and applied to her neck respectively. Once Chakotay saw her start to stir he came around and rushed the unconscious body of his former friend and began pounding the man's face with his fists, feeling bones break and blood spraying. He knew it wasn't right—knew it wasn't a fair fight, after all Roberto was unconscious and couldn't fight back. But Kathryn hadn't been able to fight back either. Tears were pouring down his face and he unleashed his anger until a voice broke through his crazed stupor.

"Chakotay." Her voice was deep and dry, hoarse and throat sore from screaming. She saw peripherally the Doctor running scans of her but her attention was on the figure of her husband, her angry warrior lost inside himself. "Chakotay," she said a little louder though it hurt. The pounding stopped and his head whipped around. Once he had her in his sights he pushed off the man's body with excess force propelling himself on her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her as close as she could be to him. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back, brought them around to her stomach and cried when he felt a swift kick in response to the pressure. He wanted so much to rip the filters off their faces and kiss her soundly but that would have to wait. He twined both his hands in her hair on either side of her head and pulled her forehead to rest against his.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so so sorry." He kept shaking his head against hers, willing her to believe just how guilty he felt for her being put in the position. Once Mike had removed her chains she brought her hands to rest on his cheeks and pulled him to look into her eyes.

"He didn't." She smoothed her hand over his forehead and back through his black hair. "He tried—you came just in time." She rested her head on his shoulder and enfolded him in her arms. "Take me home, Chakotay."

"A good idea, Commander." The Doctor interjected. "We don't have much time." He tapped his commbadge. "Doctor to Paris. We have the Admiral and will be at the rendezvous coordinates momentarily. The compound is secure and you can inform Sargent Tures he is welcome to apprehend the lot of them as soon as possible." Chakotay and Mike had helped Kathryn to her feet and into what was left of her uniform while the Doctor made the call.

"That's good to hear Doc. We'll comm him now." Tom responded. "Let us know when you're in position. Seven said the shield grid will cycle in another minute." At the new information Chakotay lifted her into his arms and headed back down the way they came, Mike in front with his weapon drawn, the Doctor bringing up the rear. They made it back just in time to feel the familiar tingle of transport, eyes opening to the welcome sight of Paris and Seven. He took Kathryn to the lower compartment and laid her down on a bench, removing both of their masks simultaneously and replacing hers with his lips—softly but fervidly. They kissed like it was the first time, back on New Earth when they were the only two people on the planet.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he breathed in between kisses to her lips, cheeks, nose and forehead. "I was so worried about you both." She let a hand snake up around his head, encouraging him to deepen the kiss—never wanting to let him go again. But he broke contact and turned his attention to the swell of her abdomen, a hand on either side gently massaging while he feathered kisses all around her navel. "You were so strong," he whispered to the child. "You're just like you're mother. But I hope neither of you has to ever be that strong again." He let his lips linger where he'd felt the kick earlier, gingerly pushing his lips against the skin then laughed lightly when he felt a foot connect with his lower lip.

"She missed you," Kathryn told him—her voice still unnaturally raspy. "We both did." She pulled his head back to hers, kissing him once more and then resting her cheek against his. "I love you. Thank you for coming for us." Their embrace was interrupted by Mike coming through the doorway, clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, Chak—but you've got a couple incoming messages. One's the Cardassian ship, the other from Tures on the surface." Without anything else Mike retreated back to the front, leaving the two alone.

"Cardassian ship?" Kathryn questioned, an urgency in her tone. "Just what the hell did you do, Chakotay?" He smiled sheepishly, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I had a little help finding you. It's a bit of a long story, one that I'd be happy to share with you once I know you're feeling better. But more to the point, I think I've made my peace." He stood up and headed for the door, looking back once to offer her his patented dimpled grin. "I've gotta take these calls, but I'm gonna send the Doc back. We should be at DS9 in an hour and I'm afraid I'm going to have a lot of explaining to offer Admiral Ross." She opened her mouth to question him again but he laughed and shook his head. "I promise I'll explain later. I love you." He smiled again and disappeared though the doorway. She'd been gone for what, four days—five and he had the Flyer with four of their former crew members, he'd neglected to share his plan, effective as it was, with the Admiral and he'd had help from the Cardassians. Her head was spinning imagining just how many protocols he'd broken but deep down she couldn't help but smile. This was her crew at its best—when something didn't fit into their plans, they made their own. And even though she didn't know any of the specifics, she had to admit, if their positions had been reversed, she probably would have risked it all herself to save him. Life on Voyager had been different, but back in the Alpha Quadrant living with him, loving him, being his wife—nothing else mattered more to her.


	11. Chapter 11

One more chapter, possibly two (an epilogue?). I don't feel this one reflects my best work—maybe I'm a little distracted, but I hope you like it none the less. Thanks!

**Chapter Eleven**

They were well on their way back to the station when Chakotay took a seat in front of the console, accepting his first transmission. The older Bajoran gentleman clad in military blues wore a firm, terse and rigid expression, but there was a light in his eyes—Chakotay thought it almost looked like hope restored.

"Tures, I assume," Chakotay greeted the man with a warm and appreciative smile. "It's good to finally meet you." The man nodded his response, turning up a fraction of the corner of his mouth.

"Likewise, Commander." The man on the screen cut right to the chase, after all, he had seventy-one fugitives and terrorists to deal with. "I would personally like to thank you on behalf of Bajor for the service you provided us this day. Your efforts were complete and we already have leads to the whereabouts of the missing 18. Rest assured all we captured today will stand trial but with the information you and the Cardassians supplied, I would say the trial is almost a formality at this point." Knowing that Roberto would likely never again see the light of day did wonders to ease his anger. "We still have much to do, but I believe as a collective we have neutralized the last threat to the peace between our worlds—I truly hope a treaty is the result of the efforts you put forth."

"You're much too kind, Sergeant. Don't forget, I did have ulterior motives," Chakotay said lightly with a small laugh and the man agreed.

"I trust your wife is safely in your care?"

"She is, thank you. I'm sure she'll need some time, she went through—" his words caught as he remembered the feel of Roberto's bones breaking beneath his knuckles after the scene he discovered. "—quite an ordeal." Tures's face grew solemn, he had been the one to discover Roberto Crenshaw and personally place him under arrest—and then instruct him to be transferred to the nearest hospital before he bled to death. A green officer could have surmised the state Chakotay had found his wife in.

"I'm deeply sorry for all she went through, but I'm thankful the Prophets saw fit to return her to you. Take care of her, Commander and know that the two of you are welcome back on Bajor at any time." The Sergeant saluted him and the line died abruptly. Chakotay took a deep breath and punched in the codes to allow the second transmission. He was still unsure of what he wanted to say—he wasn't sure the Cardassians wanted his thanks; they had their own reasoning for what they did. But Chakotay knew that without their intelligence and assistance Kathryn and their daughter would have likely died in that room—she most assuredly would have suffered a great deal more. After a minute the scaly, smiling face of Garak appeared on the console.

"Mr. Garak," he said with a touch of respect. He felt that it should have felt more forced but instead he found it flowed and he was sure.

"On your way back to DS9 I see, Commander." Garak's piercing eyes wandered about Chakotay's face, studying it, gleaning from it. "Your wife and daughter are safe?" He should have been shocked to hear this former enemy speak so knowingly about his child but he realized at this point that nothing the Cardassians ever knew would likely faze him again. This concept gave him pause, filling him with an equal dose of amusement and trepidation alike.

"Yes, they're being treated by the Doctor now but they'll both be fine." He paused, summoning the humility to continue. "I know why you did what you did, but you have to know that I will be forever in your debt. You gave me my family back, I don't know if she'd be alive if not for your assistance." A silence filled the room on either side. Garak knew Chakotay's story well. He knew what it took for this prideful, loyal man to speak such words to a man of his kind. Though he felt a swell of righteousness, one born of years and years of pride in everything his people had stood for, he liked the Commander. He enjoyed the fire that lit his eyes and the passion that filled them, likening it to his own pride and passion—his love for his home world so his next words came smoothly and surprisingly gentle.

"Then it would seem, Chakotay that we are finally even. I'm certain that we may never be _friends_ but this is a time for reconciliation. Wouldn't you say?" The Cardassians words struck Chakotay deeper then he'd allowed himself to feel for years. In a brief moment he felt the losses of both of his parents, his extended family, his tribe and the beauty that was his planet and in the next he was bathed in the relief and silent peace that his new family was home. With him—where they belonged. Chakotay wordlessly nodded his assent and the silence stretched for a minute.

"I've spoken with the Bajoran Sergeant who expressed his gratitude towards us all and assured me that with the information you compiled the case against the entire faction will be an easy one." Chakotay informed him finally. "In fact they already have leads for the few who weren't there at the base. So for now it seems, the trouble has gone. And if it ever does rise up again, Spirits willing, it will be with the Federation backing both Bajor and Cardassia."

"That is our hope, Commander." There was a gleam in the man's piercing gray-blue eyes as he reached to close the channel adding, "Perhaps we'll meet again." Somewhere in the back of Chakotay's mind he knew they would—what was surprising to him was that he found he wouldn't mind.

=/\=

When all was said and done, Chakotay had been absent from the station for just over 6 hours so it came as a shock to everyone but the Colonel when her Chief of Operations sent his incoming transmission to the viewscreen.

"Colonel," the Lieutenant began, voice laced with confusion. "We're receiving a transmission from Commander Chakotay and the Delta Flyer is requesting permission to dock." Admiral Ross who had been spending the days in either OPS or the security office of course happened to be present for the exchange and livid wasn't strong enough a term to describe his reaction.

"They have my permission," Kira began, politely ignoring the Admiral's outburst. "Put him onscreen." A moment later Chakotay's face filled the viewer and Kira bit back a small twinge of mirth at the curses still flowing from Ross's mouth. _Pity,_ she told herself. _He's usually such a pleasant man._ "Commander, I assume your mission was a success?" The man's ear to ear grin was response enough and she mirrored with one of her own.

"She's safe and Tures has taken care of the rest. We'll be there in a few minutes, I know Kathryn would love to see you but the Doctor has ordered her straight to sickbay once we arrive." Chakotay's eyes sought out the red faced Admiral standing a few feet away from her. "Admiral Ross, the details of my mission will be in a report by the end of the day. I'll accept whatever punishment Starfleet might see fit, but I think after the admiralty has had a chance to review the ramifications had I not intervened it shouldn't be necessary." He was about to end the transmission but decided he had one more thing to add. "Oh and Ross, with the exception of Kathryn I recommend starting up the deliberations again tomorrow. In light of recent events, I think you'll be on your way to Earth with a signed peace treaty in your hands by next week." He couldn't contain his exuberance and he flashed another brilliant smile before closing the comm line on a very baffled and still visibly upset Admiral who whirled around to face Kira once the screen was blank.

"You seem to have the inside track on everything that goes on here, would you mind letting me in on how that man was able to accomplish something we had just barely begun to make way with?" He leaned against the consoles, his weight resting on his hands and his head lifted up to meet her eye to eye.

"Times are changing, Sir. This mission was accomplished with the combined efforts of the Cardassians, the Bajorans, a former Maquis and a few of his friends." She relaxed the smile that had been exploding on her face at the news of success and safety for her friend. "It's been a long time coming, but everyone involved truly does want peace—enough to work together to ensure it. Chakotay had to do this or we'd never have a treaty, we'd never each be able to join the Federation." She paused, deciding to speak out for her friend and the precarious position he'd left his career in to do what they both knew was right. "He may have ignored protocol and a direct order from you, but he did so for the greater good and I'm not just talking about saving Admiral Janeway. We spoke once he'd been handed the information by Garak and we both agreed on his course of action. I may not be in Starfleet but if he's punished, I'd expect the same for myself." Ross stared at her, dumbfounded. The Federation was clearly opposed to granting access to planets with internal disputes and it seemed everyone knew that. He almost felt like they had all skirted around Starfleet and the Federation to accomplish their own goals and that was making him pissed as hell. But the idea of Garak recruiting a former Maquis on an errand of goodwill to save the fate of both Cardassia and Bajor, he couldn't overlook that and he doubted that the Federation Council would either.

"Okay then, Colonel." He stood back up and gestured toward the turbo lift. "What do you say we go greet our heroes?" She didn't miss the slight sarcasm in his voice—Ross didn't like being excluded, never had, but she knew he'd get over it.

=/\=

Chakotay stood leaning against the door frame listening to Kathryn's even breathing and delighting in watching her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. She'd been released by the Doctor and Dr. Bashir a few hours prior after an overnight stay in the infirmary to treat an infection and get her rehydrated. He hadn't left her side the entire time and wasn't sure he'd be able to for a while. While she'd slept he'd placed a call to the Dean at the academy citing a family emergency and had his classes covered for the next two weeks. Ross hadn't cleared him to share any details with anyone and had been in closed door meetings and communiqués almost from the moment they'd arrived back at the station and upon Starfleet and Chakotay's urging was now finishing up a productive day of talks around the deliberation table. Chakotay had also placed a call to Gretchen, knowing that if he didn't show for their dinner the following evening she would begin to worry. She was as perceptive as ever and assumed that something had gone wrong but he had assured her that even though he couldn't explain, that he, Kathryn and the baby were all doing just fine and would be home soon. Sooner than he'd expected, which was another reason for his lurking in the doorway. Ross had told him that Kathryn was formally excused from the peace talks to return home and recuperate and he was _not_ looking forward to sharing that with her.

"Are you planning on standing there all night or were you going to come join me at some point?" A sleep-filled voice penetrated his thoughts as she lifted her head off the pillow and quirked her mouth into that beautiful half-grin. He dropped his head, kicked off his shoes and climbed in beside her under the covers, snuggling up to her as close as he could and pulling his arms around her.

"Spirits how I've missed you," he whispered dropping feather-light kisses near her ear and up to the top of her head. She brought his lips back down to crash onto her lips in a sensuous and urgent kiss, sighing into his mouth at the sheer electricity just his lips on hers invoked. He smiled against her lips but brought his forehead to hers. "We have all the time in the world—I think we can wait another day until you're a little stronger." He softly cleared his throat and brought his head up to rest on his elbow allowing some space between them. "Plus, there's something we need to talk about."

"Oh?" She asked, arching an eyebrow and moving to copy his pose while she reached up to trace the lines of his tattoo.

"I spoke to Ross a little while ago." He began, taking her hand from her distracting ministrations and holding it to his chest. "How would you feel about being home and in our own bed in a couple days? Maybe spend some time with your mother and Phoebe—the boys if you're up for it." He was handling her and she knew it. They'd done this dance plenty of times before—suggesting something he felt she couldn't refuse before relaying some reality she'd have to deal with in the mean time. Even knowing something bad was coming she couldn't help but smile at him. Until it all came together and she abruptly pulled back her hand and brought herself to sit straight.

"Was it an order or a suggestion?" She asked vehemently.

"Kathryn." He took another belabored breath and pressed on. "Starfleet has decided to formally relieve you of your duties on this mission and offer you some time to recover from everything. They've given you a month's leave and your maternity leave takes effect in mid March." She threw the covers off of herself and began to pace the room, one hand on a hip while the other massaged her temples. He got up and after a minute he blocked her path, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know how much you wanted to be a part of this—you're an asset, they know that. But everything's changed now, Kathryn. By the time the Doctor clears you to return to duty the deliberations will likely be over—"

"Fine, then we're staying here on the station until they are." She shook her head and leaned it against his chest. "I had a job to do, Chakotay. It was my mission...my duty. I may not be allowed to be a part of the proceedings, but I'm not leaving until they're done." She slinked into his arms, hoping that he'd see how important it was for her to see it through. She felt his arms linking around her back and a gentle kiss placed on top of her head.

"I know you need this. So we can stay—but Kathryn, you need to relax and give your body the time it needs." He lifted her chin to meet her blue eyes. "Promise me. Calls to your mother, spend time with Paris, Ayala and Seven while they're still here—make love to me as soon as your able; just no working. If you can't promise me that then we're on the next shuttle back to Earth." She broke into a smile and reached up to plant her lips quickly on his.

"Giving up work will be tough—I suppose spending time with our crew could be a nice distraction. Maybe dinner with Kira," she kissed him again. "Perhaps a trip to the holosuite." Another, more lingering kiss. "But you know when all else fails and I put up a fight I may need you to distract me with that last request of yours." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began placing open mouth kisses from his jaw line down to the collar of his shirt. He groaned in delight, bringing a hand to tangle in her hair, stroking her back with the other.

"I can be quite distracting." He was beginning to lose awareness and control as her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt while her mouth continued its assault on his neck. In a last attempt to tamp down the arousal working its way through his body he said, "Kathryn—we can't." The shirt was falling off his shoulders to the ground and her lips moved to his chest.

"Trust me," she breathed between caresses. "I'm strong enough for this." Without anymore fanfare she moved to his waist and divested him of his pants and allowing his passion-fogged brain to free her from her own clothes, taking her back down to the bed and gently making love as if it was the first and last time they'd have the chance.

=/\=

Four days later a peace treaty was signed and motions for induction into the Federation were approved and underway. True to her word Kathryn hadn't worked at all and with Chakotay now free to move around the station they'd found plenty of things to do. They had shared a meal with Kira as previously planned and gotten together at Quarks for drinks a few times with Tom and Ayala. Both doctors had cleared her for duty once she returned home and she'd been allowed to sit in on the final day of proceedings and witness the signing of the treaty.

Now she stood in a pale blue form fitting dress with Chakotay decked out in a suit at her side as they walked into the holosuite on the night before their departure from Deep Space Nine. She'd been regaling him with stories from the night she and Kira spent at Vic's and she wanted both he and the hologram to have the honor. The music was flowing, the crowd especially large, everyone having plenty to celebrate. Tom, Mike and the Doctor all leaned up against the bar in equally dashing suits while Seven stood fairly rigid yet breathtaking in a tight floor length red dress, her hair down with curls kissing her shoulders. Kira sat on a stool next to Dr. Bashir who had his arm around his wife Ezri, all were talking animatedly about something. They walked up to the group and exchanged hugs while Vic finished up his set.

"What'd I tell you, Dollface?" She heard the New Yorker exclaim when he approached them. "He'd move heaven and Earth to be right here at your side." Vic clapped Chakotay on the shoulder, extending his hand. Chakotay shook his head, dimples in full force and shook it whole-heartedly. Vic then planted a kiss on Kathryn's cheek and took in her lack of a wrap and gave an approving nod. "I see it's common knowledge now, so I'll offer the two of you my congratulations."

"Thank you, Vic," she said, letting Chakotay help her up onto the stool next to Kira. "I wanted you two to meet before we head home tomorrow." Vic greeted the rest of the bunch in his usual fashion then headed back to the stage. Chakotay was leaning against the bar next to Tom, an arm around Kathryn, his hand resting on her hip. When a slow and sultry song began he caught Vic's eye and the man jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor and then winked and continued singing. Chakotay chuckled to himself and agreed, taking Kathryn by the hand.

"Dance with me?" His dimples had returned and there was no refusing him. They walked to the middle of the room by the stage and began to sway, one of his hands around her waist, one holding her hand to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Once they found a rhythm and seemed lost in it he whispered, "No more missions without the other?" She smiled against his neck and pressed her lips against it.

"I'm sure we can work that out." She exhaled with utter contentment. In the past no matter what the situation she and Chakotay had always managed to be safe and there for each other, even before they had an intimate relationship. They had bested races, defeated circumstances and always come out on top—this experience was exactly the same, so she knew that somehow even if they did meet obstacles they would surely overcome them. _But,_ she thought to herself and he held her tight, his body molding to fit flush with hers. _I'm sick of tempting fate._


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was late, almost 2330 but the sounds of the Janeway clan arriving home from the Tenth Annual Voyager Reunion sounded much akin to an interstellar battle and the admiral shot her husband a wary and exhausted look.

"Shouldn't they be so tired that they literally fall into bed and sleep well until 1000 tomorrow?" She wondered, her voice almost pleading and causing visible chuckles to erupt from his chest and radiate through his body. She playfully slapped his shoulder and then leaned up planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Kathryn, those two could run circles around us at 0300 after having been awake for twenty-four hours already." He informed her, wrapping her in his arms, admiring just how lovely she looked even after six hours in her gorgeous forest green gown. "They are as stubborn as both their parents and cursed with their mother's insomnia. I'd say we were a glutton for punishment." Just then they heard a slam from upstairs and Chakotay ceased her interference by pulling her back to collide with his mouth and he began a slow, purposeful exploration of her mouth and neck.

The expedition was cut short by a very annoyed, high pitched throat clearing followed by a whiny, "Daaaaaaaaddy!" Kathryn's proximity to his lips stifled the groan that emerged as Mia's feet could be heard clomping down the steps. "You know," she began in a voice that she often used when nine wasn't quite how old she thought she wanted to sound. "You and Mommy have a room. You could use it every now and then instead of doing that all over the place." Her parents eyes grew wide as saucers as they looked at each other, deciding with a look which one of them wanted to handle their daughter's outright disrespect. Kathryn turned, crossed her arms and leaned down to look her daughter right in the eye.

"Well, you have a room too, so how about whenever I want to kiss your daddy, I'll just send you to it?" Mia's jaw dropped in shock and defiance and Kathryn laced the child's arm through hers, leading her to the couch. Chakotay decided to leave the girls to their reprimanding and ran upstairs to check on Kole. He found him sitting in his bedroom on the arm of a chair, peering through the toy telescope his Grandma Gretchen had bought him for Christmas. The 7 year old was still in his tux, though the bow-tie that mirrored his fathers, was draped around his neck untied. Around the body of the telescope, Chakotay could see a deep pensive expression plastered on the boys golden face.

"Whatcha thinking about, son?" He began and took a seat in the chair, pulling Kole onto his lap. Sometimes he felt like he was looking into a mirror whenever he looked at Kole. The boy had been an unexpected surprise, but such a blessing and the spitting image of Chakotay. The only difference was the deep blue eyes that he got from Kathryn. He ran a hand through the boy's soft jet-black hair and pulled his head to his shoulder.

"When did you know you wanted to join Starfleet, Dad?" Chakotay sighed. Where Mia could be their brilliant but free-spirited and mildly overdramatic child, Kole was the thinker—he was so much like Kathryn, always trying his hardest at everything and thinking things through from every angle. Kathryn had always told him that the desire and drive to join Starfleet was in her blood—he'd never believed her until they had Kole.

"From a very young age, I was just a little bit older than you. My father tried to teach me the ways of our tribe but I would spend hours at night just staring up at the stars, wishing I would be among them." He turned Kole to face him and cupped the boys chin. "Is that what you think you want to do?" An obvious sparkle lit the boy's eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up in his mother's famous smile.

"It's all I ever think about, Dad. I hear about Voyager everywhere and I've even done some of Uncle Tom's holoprograms. And tonight, hearing Admiral Paris, you, Mom, Uncle Harry and Uncle Tuvok all standing up there and talking about how much you miss it, and all the cool things you did. I want to do what you guys did." Chakotay was fighting tearing up at the passion he could feel in his son's speech. "I want to meet new races, and spread peace. I want to discover a new solar system and go farther than the Delta Quadrant." Then suddenly there was silence and the boy was staring at his hands. "There are lots of bad things that can happen to people in Starfleet. Like Grandpa Edward and when Mommy was pregnant with Mia. You'll let me join if I really want to, right? Can you stop me from being in Starfleet?"

"You know, when I was younger I had those exact same fears. My father didn't want me to join Starfleet, he wanted me to stay on Dorvan and grow in the ways of our people. I didn't handle it as well as you are, I lied to my dad and I lied to Starfleet. I joined before I even told my dad and then I told him my sponsor was a man because I knew that if he knew it was a woman he would forbid it. And I had to tell Starfleet I was a little older than I was so I didn't need my dad's permission because I knew I would never get it. But I knew I needed to be out there. It doesn't excuse how I went about getting what I wanted, but I belonged in space—in Starfleet. Eventually I made my peace with the decision I made, and with my father, though he had already passed on." He shifted Kole on his lap so the boy was sitting on his knees facing him, still unable to believe that downstairs his oldest was being scolded for her immaturity and lack of tack while their youngest was having a philosophical and moral discussion with him. "I never want you to feel like you have to do something behind mine or your mother's backs. We're going to support your decision no matter what you choose—we just want you to be happy. Your mother and I have had a pretty good idea for a while that you belonged in Starfleet. Who knows, you could be the next Admiral Janeway." He laughed when Kole's eyes lit up. "Besides, you've only got seven more years to the early admittance exams. If you work really hard you could shatter some of your mother's Academy records."

Downstairs the conversation was of a completely different nature. Kathryn sat Mia down next to her, her arm draped over the girls shoulders, taking deep breaths because the conversation she was about to have had seemed to repeat itself numerous times that week. Mia, their baby who was born with a mind of her own and who used to be so openly and outwardly affectionate had come to find any outward sign of affection distasteful, her parents in turn finding her attitude towards it all disrespectful and downright annoying. No matter which of them had drawn the short straw and no matter what clever anecdote they used she didn't seem to understand so tonight, Kathryn opted for a heart-to-heart.

"You remember how your Dad and I first met?" Aware that a lecture was probably coming, Mia rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Of course I do. You were sent to capture his ship and you ended up in the Delta Quadrant." Kathryn nodded.

"Do you know how long we've known each other?" She watched the girls brain work, doing the math in her head.

"Seventeen years. That's a long time, Mommy. That's just older than me and Kole combined."

"It is. What if I told you that the display you just saw back by the front door we'd only been able to do for the last ten of seventeen years?" Suddenly curious Mia arched a Janeway eyebrow at her mother. "It wasn't because we didn't love each other. It wasn't because we didn't want to. It was because we couldn't. We spent seven years on Voyager in love with each other and before we got home we'd only kissed once on the ship and it was in my quarters." Kathryn thought for a minute. "You love to sing, right? What if I told you you weren't allowed to, not even in the privacy of your bedroom. Once you were able you'd sing all the time, everywhere because you knew how much you missed it." Mia dawned with understanding.

"I couldn't go a day without singing. How could you go seven years without kissing Daddy?" Kathryn ran her hands along the girls cheek, tilting her chin up to meet brown eyes with blue.

"We had to because getting our ship home had to be more important that what we wanted. No, we didn't really hug, we didn't kiss. Your Daddy never held me like I sometimes needed him to, but we both knew how much we loved each other and we fought everyday to get back to the Alpha Quadrant so we could be together. I don't want to have to remind you of this again and I don't want to hear your snide comments whenever I give Daddy a hug or a kiss. Besides, I hope someday you meet a man you love enough to marry and act just as crazy with." The pair sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Mia, you and your brother are the culmination of the greatest love story I've ever known and I feel lucky that I got to be a part of it. Someday I hope you'll be proud of where you came from, and who your parents are even if the path you choose is the opposite of ours." She kissed the top of the girls head and they both leaned back into the cushions. "You know we love you just about as much as we love each other, right?"

"I know, Mom." She hung her head in resignation. "I'm sorry I've been a pain, I guess I always felt like you guys are a little too public, none of my friend's parents act like that." She paused and contemplated an idea forming in her head. "But isn't it bad that they don't? I mean, you and Daddy wear your love for the whole world to see, you never hide it. If you had to for seven years, I guess you're kind of making up for lost time."

"Mia, everyone expresses emotion in their own way. I'm a very physical person and not just with your dad. When I was on Voyager, your Uncle Tom used to count how many times I'd touch someone's cheek or shoulder or grab someone's hand. Your father is like that to a lesser degree, but it's just who we are. Not everyone is like that, and you don't have to be like that either if you don't want to." She squeezed her daughter tight, running a hand along the dark auburn tresses that cascaded down to the middle of her back. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop doing that. Or hugging and kissing you." Mia bounced onto her knees facing her mother and took Kathryn's curled hair in her hands, rubbing it between her fingers on either side.

"Mommy, I never want you to stop hugging or kissing me but especially, never stop playing with my hair." She threw her arms around Kathryn's neck, settling herself in her lap and placing a moderately sloppy kiss to her cheek. Kathryn smiled at the one-eighty and smoothed her hands through Mia's hair as requested.

"How about we got upstairs, I'll get your pajamas out while you go apologize to Daddy then he'll come in and tell you and Kole a story before bed." She gave her daughter one last squeeze then set her back on the ground where she tore up the stairs at record speed. Kathryn laughed and slowly started after her, gazing around at their house and feeling a profound sense of home. They'd lived there nine and a half years and each year it felt more and more like it was made for them. They'd held Voyager gatherings there, birthday parties for the kids—Kole was even born there in the middle of a blizzard.

The wooden walls were plastered all over with pictures of their budding families—the one they grew into and the one they never expected to have. There was a wall of updated Voyager pictures, Tom & B'Elanna with Miral, Greg and Joe; Harry & Libby with Tommy and Joy; Tuvok & T'Pel in a reunion photo with a family that alone could probably have run Voyager. Annika and Axum had flourished in cybernetics and had begun working with some of the other Unimatrix Zero drones that had resurfaced. They'd married, but had no children. Sam and Gres welcomed little Zanthan just two months after Mia showed up and Naomi was a brilliant and doting big sister. Another picture, and one of Kathryn's favorites was of Icheb the day he made Ensign. Annika was on one side of him, stoic and ever the proud "parent" while a gorgeous and ever precocious Naomi was on the opposite side, her arm slid around his waist while she subtly eyed him with his mischievous grin. They even had a picture of Neelix, Dexa, Brax and their newest member, Alixia, named for his sister. Their Voyager family wasn't often together, but this house had become a common meeting ground and all the crew knew they were welcome whenever they were planet side.

Over the years Mia's room had remained the pale pink they'd loved but after much persistence she'd convinced them to allow her to add a mural over it, she was very similar to Phoebe in that regard. Phoebe had actually assisted her with some of it. Kole's room had started out as a light sky blue but had quickly been changed to a dark blue and Phoebe had painted an entire solar system, moons, stars, planets, wormholes, nebulas—she'd even included the badlands. Both Kathryn and Chakotay told her she should have drawn a displacement wave. Every facet of the house echoed some part of who they all were. Kathryn laughed as she climbed the stairs and though back to what had seemed an uneventful day about five years ago.

"_Chakotay, have you seen my PADD on the Romulan senate?" She called from her office. He could hear PADDs flying all over the place as she activated them and then tossed them into a growing pile on the floor and he chuckled as he walked inside._

"_Are you sure you didn't leave it at Headquarters, or in your briefcase?" He rubbed his chin, still shaking his head at the sight before him. She had now pulled out a drawer and was rifling through the very back. He grew puzzled as she stopped to read one particular PADD, wondering if she'd finally found it and also how it had managed to hide so thoroughly. "Is that it?" Her eyes had grown wide and she'd collapsed back in the seat, shooting him a look of incredulity._

"_What year did Q drop his son off on Voyager?" She asked point blank, no hesitation or pretense._

"_2377? 76? Somewhere around there. Why?" He came a couple steps closer and she offered him the PADD while she stared out the window and off into the distance like her mind was trying to comprehend some universal secret. "What does Junior have to do with the Romulan Senate?" He asked before scrolling down what appeared to be the details on the deed to their house. And there, plain as day, under architecture it listed: _Continuum Construction_. "But that can't be."_

"_Do you remember when we were on New Earth, you mentioned blues & greens in pin stripes—our bedroom. When we found out we were pregnant, pale pink with a bay window. And he would have known about Kole—his is the only room save for our bathroom that has a skylight. The wood, the land—remember Julia said it was originally only 3 acres but the other two were added later." She stood up, wrapping her arms around herself and walked the room with a misty look in her eyes. Chakotay was speechless. In his first few run ins with Q he'd not been very impressed—sure he had infinite powers, but he was an arrogant self-righteous misogynist. Not to mention when he tried to get Kathryn to mate with him and nearly got her killed in the continuum. The idea that the man could be so unselfish and generous was almost too much to fathom._

"_Oh, don't strain yourself, Chuckles. It's all right there." Came a voice from the desk. He sat on the edge, arms crossed over his red and black captain's uniform. Kathryn took a hesitant step towards the omnipotent being, placing a tentative hand on his forearm._

"_Did you really do all this for us?" She asked quietly, almost reverently. "I mean we knew when we moved in it felt like it was built with us in mind, but we had no idea…"_

"_Kathy, Kathy—you gave me so much. Your dream house seemed a small price to pay for assisting me with my son. He's become quite the strapping young Q you know?" He asked with a tinge of pride, one that Kathryn had never seen before and she smiled, nodding._

"_Yes, I know. Surely you know he stops in from time to time. To check in or to see Mia and Kole." She smiled radiantly at the immortal man. "You've done wonders with him—he's an incredible young man." Q scoffed, but she could see a hint of glee shining behind his eyes._

"_Of course he is. With the smartest parents in the continuum and a godmother that's the brightest to come out of Starfleet Academy—what more could the tike ask for?" The man was full of mirth and puffed up arrogance, but it still warmed Kathryn's heart while Chakotay stood back enjoying the exchange. She leaned next to him on the desk and almost flirtatiously brought her eyes up to search for his._

"_You haven't been around very much—but I suppose it would be self-deprecating spending time with we minor bi-pedaled humans." Q snapped his finger and Kathryn was shifted onto his lap, her head dipped in his hand while he grinned mischievously just inches from her mouth._

"_Why Kathy, you've missed me!" Her first instinct was to pull back and shove him off her but she couldn't contain her laughter. Instead she placed a careful kiss to his cheek, using his shoulders to allow her the momentum to swing herself around and off his lap, retreating backward until she collided with Chakotay's solid form, his arms coming around her waist. _

"_It's easy to miss you when our lives aren't being turned upside down." She smiled widely at him. "Thank you for our house, you really outdid yourself." He looked taken aback, appalled._

"_Outdid myself? I'd hardly call rearranging some rooms being outdone." He was genuinely offended and his demeanor took on that of a five year old. "How about a third little Janeway running around, ooh, maybe twins! Then you can say I outdid myself. You humans really have no concept of immortality." He waived an annoyed hand and both Kathryn and Chakotay lifted theirs in objection._

"_No!" They shouted in unison._

"_We're more than happy with the two we have, but I'm sure we'd appreciate your company on occasion instead." Chakotay assured him and without further discussion Q vanished with a wink in a flash of light._

Q had come around occasionally, not as often as his son, and sometimes it was more trouble than it was worth. Part of Kathryn feared the house becoming less of a home knowing where it'd come from, but they both had felt honored at being the recipients of Q's one and only recorded act of goodwill. With each birthday, each Christmas, each family gathering memories abounded and the house just became more theirs. Kathryn wondered as she walked the hallway towards Mia's room how many weddings would take place there and how many of hers and Chakotay's descendents would live, laugh and love between its walls. She quietly came to a halt in the doorway to Kole's room. Both children had already gotten ready for bed and conned their father into a story. A single tear came to her eye as she listened to the story end.

"…and in that way the warrior came to know the true meaning of peace." She watched the disgusted face Kole made upon hearing the story and tried not to laugh out loud.

"Dad, you've told us that story so many times I think I could recite it myself!" The young boy exclaimed, slapping a hand down on his bed. Mia, however sat on the bed with misty eyes and then crawled over and into Chakotay's unsuspecting lap.

"Shut up, Kole. It's a perfect story and Daddy can tell it as many times as he wants to." She kissed his cheek and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'll listen anytime you tell yours and Mommy's love story." Kathryn wiped the tears that had started to fall away with her fingertips and she walked in to join them. She leaned toward Chakotay with a wistful smile and pulled Mia into her arms. They both kissed Kole and told him goodnight, still carrying a much too big little girl to her bedroom. She laid her down on her bed and they both sat on either side of her, each holding her hand in theirs. "What would have happened if you had been able to kiss on Voyager?" Both parents were caught completely unawares at that question and looked sheepishly at each other.

"Sweetie, love isn't just about kissing and physical contact." Chakotay began, his speech halted by uncertainty, unsure how to explain the complexities of their love with a command relationship and all the responsibilities they faced on a daily basis. "Our lives happened exactly as they should have. If we hadn't been in the Delta Quadrant we could have been in a relationship, but I would probably have been in jail because of my time with the Maquis and we never would gotten to know each other the way we did." He put an arm around both his girls and sighed, laying his head back on the headboard. "Those were the most challenging and best seven years of my life. I can't say I would change them for anything. Besides," he reached over and tickled Mia. "If we'd been together on the ship, you probably wouldn't be here, and then my life would be infinitely duller—I couldn't live with that."

"It's time to get some sleep, and hopefully let your parents sleep in tomorrow as well," Kathryn interjected, pulling the blankets up and over Mia. "I love you," she whispered as she kissed her cheek. Chakotay followed suit and they both left the room, standing in each other's arms on the outside of the door. "Best seven years of your life, huh?" She joked, kissing his chin. He brought both hands up to cup her face and placed a heated kiss on her lips.

"The best," he whispered against the skin of her cheek. "It's where my life began." He pressed his lips against hers to distract her as he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom at the end of the hall and collapsing on their bed in a fit of passion.

=/\=

The End

_Finally finished, though I still I may someday tweak this epilogue, but I'm satisfied. Plus now I get to pay attention to another few stories that have been plaguing my mind throughout this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who stuck with me to the end, I'm so glad you all enjoyed it._


End file.
